Final Fantasy VII: Next generation
by SAga4000
Summary: Join the new generations of fighters as they walk in their parents' footsteps to face the third awaking of Sephiroth. ch. 10 re-edited and now complete
1. Profiles of families

FINAL FANTASY VII : NEXT GENERATION

Twenty years have passed since the events of advent children and the second

defeat Sephiroth, now the next generation of heroes step forward to follow in

their parents footsteps to defeat the third awaking of Sephiroth .

Starring the children of:

Cloud Strife & Tifa Lockheart – Strife

( Denzel, Zack, Raiha, and Skye )

Vincent Valentine & Yuffie Kisaragi – Valentine

( Luna and Laura )

Barrett Wallace

( Marlene )

Cid & Shera Highwind

( Ferria, Rhena, and Joseph " Joey" )


	2. The World as it is

Hi there readers my name is SAga 4000 and this my first story (so please forgive me if there are any spelling errors or missing words of any kind )

Note:

_Letters in the italic font indicate thoughts , flashbcks , narrations , and locations_

_This indicate dreams_

This indicate scene change

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

" " this indicate speech

"_this indicate speech in the past , flashbacks, and dreams"_

Ok since we got that all cleared up, and now on with the story…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One : The world as it is

_It has been twenty since Sephiroth's defeat and the world was at peace once again ._

_We all thought that day as the last of him, But we never thought of how wrong we were ._

_We all thought that it was over but it was only the beginning…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the quite streets of Midger a teenaged boy with spiked strawberry blond hair and blue eyes rode on a motorcycle similar to

that of his father's after a successful deliver , finally arriving near the 7th heaven , the boy turned off his engine , got off the

bike , walked to the bar and opened the door but only to greeted by being jumped on by a hyperactive five year old boy with

small spikey blond hair . His name is Zack Strife and this is his family .

The little boy that gave him his adorable but slightly painful greeting is Skye

Strife his youngest brother.

" Zack ! Zack ! You're back !! " The boy announced happily

" Well … it's good to see you too little brother " he said as he slowly began

to ruffle the boy's hair.

" Skye how many times have we told you not to jump on people like that !"

Shouted the familiar voice of his mother.

Tifa exited the bar room and rise a eyebrow as she saw her youngest son

sitting on top of her other son's chest " I'm sorry mama… " said the boy.

" Uh… Skye you can get off me anytime soon … "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile in Healin lodge _

A girl with long blond hair braided into a pigtail and reddish brown eyes

was accompaning her father to some important matters that need to attented

to … The only thing that she didn't understand is why did she have to wait

outside . _What is doing on in there ?_ she thought

She knows that she isn't supposed to ,

but she leans her head on the door and listens anyway …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside the Healin lodge_

" What do you want with me Rufus ? " Asked the former SOLIDER.

" Cloud… The reason why I called here is to ask you to help us once again. " Rufus explained

" Why ? "

" Well – " He began however he hesitated to continue.

" Well?" Cloud was clearly very uncomfortable about the subject of the discussion , after all he has a

family to go back to.

Rufus sighed but never the less continued " A few years ago after you and your companians manage to

defeat Sephiroth for the second time , I order a privite investagation to made just to make sure that we have truly heard the last of him…

Well we found nothing so you can truly relax … "

" How you know for sure that he won't come back ? considering on what happened last time . "

Cloud was really uncomfortable right now but he knew it was more important to worry about the reawakening .

" Ah … That's where you come in … If Sephiroth does reawaken we'll call you "

" Fine . I'll do it … On one condition … "

" Very well . What do you want ? "

" You to leave my children out of this , especially Denzel , Zack , and Raiha … alright "

" Agreed"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for now . I promise the next chapter will be longer …

So please review.


	3. The First attacks

Well that last chapter came out alright although it didn't come out as planned

sigh anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three : The first attack

_In the streets of Midgar _

The sound of a motorcycle engine circled around the town as father and

daughter ride back home from a tiring ( and shocking ) day .

" So dad … What happened in there ? " asked the girl who held onto her

father's waist .

Her father however just ignored her .

" Papa what's wrong ? You can tell — "

" That something for me and your mother to know and for you and your

brothers to never go through ever , Raiha … " he cut off with a slight

saddness . Then he started drift into his thoughts , his memories …

_As he walked to the abandoned church he never expected to see this..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile back in reality_

Three monsters appeared out nowhere and began to lash out on Cloud and

the girl known as Raiha,

Raiha did best she to fight them off and stir the motorcycle from behind as

her father takes a stroll in memory lane.

" DAD ! COME ON I NEED YOU TO STAY IN REALITY HERE!! "

Raiha shouted as she kicked another one of the monsters then she tried

shaking him out of his daze before she could know if her method work one of

the monsters managed to turn the bike side ways , Raiha and Cloud were

thrown off and as she flew off the bike her head hit a part of the bike

soon she fell into unconciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in Cloud's memories_

" _What I'm doing here ? " _

_He didn't understand why was he watching or morelike reliving the past that _

_he had put behind him , then… " DAD!" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp ! Cloud had finally came back to the real world . He look around at his

surroundings then he spotted something within 30 feet from him as he looked

closer he notice that it was a body , he got closer again and finally notice it

was his daughter.

" RAIHA! " he shouted as he ran out to her.

He held her and shook her gently then called out to her again .

Then , She stirred and moaned and finally said weakly

" It's about time you , woke up " She chuckled slightly and fell back to

unconciousness . Although his heart felt like a huge amount of weight

has been lifted , Cloud knew that the worst has yet to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The 7th heaven_

" Where are they ? What's taking them so long ? " Tifa asked herself as finish

tucking in her youngest child.

" Mom I'm sure their fine , maybe they decided to have some bonding time

you know ' Like father , like child ' " Zack stated .

Despite her son's words of comfront she still couldn't shake the feeling that

something was wrong , very wrong . Then , CRASH ! Tifa and Zack ran to

where the came from and saw a monster or monsters forcing their way into

their home.

" Zack , go to father's closet find his sword quickly then I need you to help

me fight understand? "

" Sure thing mom " Zack said as Tifa slipped on her gloves and prepares

herself for battle .

" MAKE SURE THEY DON'T LAY A FINGER ON YOUR BROTHER!!"

Tifa shout as Zack ran off .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cloud's room_

_Where is it? Where? _ Thought Zack as digs through his father's closet .

_Where is it?!_ , Then he found it . As he was about to run down and help his

mother out another crash was heard , then…

" MAMA ! ZACK! "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Skye's room _

There were monsters everywhere outside .

They were trying get in ( Actually one monster already got in)

Skye tried to block them out , but no avail and the one monster that manage

to get in was make a mess out his room .

Then he tried throwing things at it , this work for a while but soon it became

angry and jumped on the defenseless child while it prepares to rip the poor

boy to shreds , then something kicked the monster and it went crashing to wall

just outside of the room.

" Skye! Skye ! Are you alright ?! " Zack asked his shaken brother as he held

him .

It took a while for the little boy's feeling' s to sink in and when he finally

calmed down he clinged onto his older ' s brother neck like his very life

depended on it and cried on his brother's shoulder as he refused to let go .

" There there Skye it's all over now I promise I won't let them get you …"

Zack whisper into his little brother ' s ear , unforunately the tender moment was

interrupted when they heard the screams of their mother comng from

downstairs , then they heard the monster enter the room , the monster began to

attack them again but Zack manage to slash the monster with the sword in his

left while he held his brother in the other .

As he held his little brother , Zack ran out of the room and his way

downstairs . Once there he place little Skye behind the bar table and said " I

want you stay here and don't come out no matter what "

Then he added " Wait till dad and Raiha come home ok" Zack give his a

thumbs up as he ran out to the hall leaving his brother alone and awaitting

the dangers ahead


	4. Trouble back home

Hi it's me again !

Today's a special day because I got my first review!

Claps

Anyway this chapter is probably going a little shorter or longer than the last one.

So I hope you like the story so far, and thanks diamond Moonlight for your

kind words it gave me a lot of encouragement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four : Trouble back home

_Home of the Valentine family / the palace roofs_

A man with a red cape and golden claw stood beneath the moonlight on the

roofs the palace overlooking the city .

He felt a shifting just moments ago … Then out curiousty he went to

investage within the safe perimeters of the palace .

However what scared him was the familiar feeling of evil he got during the

shifting , he didn't want to believe it but he knew that their worst nightmares

and fears were about to come true…

Then out of the blue " Papa! "

A young girl with black hair and red eyes appeared out nowhere to greet her

father .

" So … Wha' cha doing up here by yourself ? Mama and Laura were

looking for you! What's wrong ? " The girl asked her father .

" There 's nothing wrong Luna I felt a shifting a few moments earlier "

Her father replied calmly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The 7__th__Heaven_

That night Cloud and a now concious Raiha manage to make back to the bar ,

but they never expected to this …

The Bar looked like a hurricane pulled in right at their doorstep .

The windows , doors , and walls were destoryed and even some of the walls

had been stratched or dented by a great entity or entities with amazing force .

Both Cloud and Raiha got off the bike slowly . They felt paralyzed with

shock and fear for the worst . A few minutes later Cloud managed to gather

some courage , he walked over to the bar , unlocked the door , but only to

see the inside laid in ruins , tables were flipped or smashed , the floors had

giants holes on them , and half of second floor collapsed on the first .

Then Cloud called his daughter in and said " Raiha I need to help me lift

these and then help me find your mother and brothers " Suddenly in the nick

of time…

" PAPA ! RAIHA ! YOUR BACK !! "

Skye shouted as he came out of the half broken bar table and ran to his

father and older sister .

" Skye ! " Cloud shouted out of relief and surprised as his youngest child

held his waist and cried , then Cloud crouch down to his height and asked

"Tell me Skye who did this ? "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in Wutai_

The Valentines sat down in dining room where Vincent was discussing

a important matter with Yuffie .

" So , what's wrong Vincent ? "

" Yuffie , have ever considered the possiblty that Sephiroth might come back

after all this time ? "

Yuffie just stared at him like the unimaginable just happened .

" H-how do you know he'll come back ? " she asked .

" I felt a shifting , and the evil I felt there is similar to that of Sephiroth… "

" Wha' are we gonna do ? "

" Call Cloud and the others , then we can discuss the matter futher" he

answered .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile in 7__th__heaven_

Cloud and his two children just finished searching for the other two missing

members of their family , they did manage to find Zack but sadly they

couldn't find Tifa .

" So what are we gonna do now , dad? " Zack asked .

" First we're going to find a place for you three 'kids' to stay in for a while,

then I going to Wutai "

" We'll come with you " Raiha said as she held her sleeping brother.

" No , I'll go Wutai while you three stay here where it's safe "

" Dad Wake up ! We all know something big is going to happen !

Why are you pushing us away ! All I know is that Raiha and I can help !

Think about it ! Look at you ! You think you're the only one whose got it so

damn hard ! Well then fine ! We'll see if can you win without our help !"

Zack shouted to his father, then he added before taking off " If you think

your the only one whose sad about mom then your wrong … Raiha let's go "

Raiha hesitated and looked at her father for approval .

He nodded in response . Cloud stood there watching his children leave to what

he hoped for was somewhere safe .


	5. The Truth comes out

Well this the fifth chapter of my story.

I just hope it turns out well like the last time.

Note : If you see "_This sign"_ It has three meanings :

1. A sprirt is trying to communicate .

2. It's dialouge during a flashback .

3. a living person is communicating in the lifestream

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five : The truth comes out 

_The road to the Forgotten city_

" Zack ! Why did you say those awfuls things to

him ?! You know that he just trying protect to us ! Why do you have to be so cruel ?! "

Raiha shouted at her older brother angrily from behind him.

Zack just ignored her and kept on walking . The three siblings didn't

understand the situation especially little Skye and Zack , but little they know

their questions were going to answered .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deeper in the Forgotten city_

A man with long silver hair wielding a long sword know as Masamune

observed the three children from the shadows . The he noticed that the

teenaged boy resembled a person that he despites most , Cloud Strife .

_Interesting … Looks like I found the things that he cherish most finally I can _

_have the pleasure of taking them away from him, Cloud you make this just _

_too easy ._ He thought as he continued to watch them .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back with the Strife siblings_

" Zack … Can we stop please I'm getting (yawns) Sleepy " The young five

year old Skye whined .

" Here …" Zack said as he crouch down , allowing his little brother to climb

onto back once that's done he began walking again with his happily sleeping

brother on his back . Then his younger sister asked him " Why didn't answer

my question earlier ? What's bothering you ? Please Zack your my big brother,

I'm worried "

" I'm sorry " he began.

She looked at him with a surprised expression . Then he continued

" I didn't mean to … Make you worry , it's just that when it comes to

fighting or saving the world he always push us away and I guess he makes

feel like I'm weak and incapable of fighting " He explained sadly, suddenly

Raiha hugged her brother lightly ( She did slowly in order not to wake her

other brother ) As a sign of understanding .

" You do know he does that to protect us right , I'm sure he doesn't mean to

hurt your like that … Big brother " She whispered in his ear as began to end

the hug .

" Thank you … Sis " Whispered back as she began to walk again .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Hour later_

" Zack do even know where were going ? " Raiha asked .

" Were doing to Wutai " He replied cooly.

Then a famliar was heard from above them .

" If your going to Wutai then I'm afraid your heading the wrong way , Zack "

Both Zack and his sister looked up to meet their strange companion , a red

eyed girl wearing a red cape with black hair tied a ponytail slowly landing

beside them.

Zack carefully lifted Skye off his back and handed him to Raiha then walked

up to her and said happily

" Laura it's so good to see you again , how have you been ? "

" I'd get around , only I wish I could say the same about you however time

is precious especially in a situation as serious as this " She replied .

" What do mean by ' a situation as serious this '? " He asked .

Laura turned to face Raiha and Skye for a moment then turned back to face

Zack and said " I'll explain on the way , however right now I'll like you to

meet my escorts "

Soon a man appeared from the shadows only to be recognize as

Reno one of the turks from ShinRa.

" Laura you 'escorts' , why is there only one escort ? " Raiha asked

" Hey wanna a lift ? " Reno asked while he pointed to the

helicopter above them and yes the other turk known as Rude was piloting

the helicopter as it landed . " Does that answer your question Raiha ?" Laura asked .

Raiha slowly nods her head signaling a yes .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside the Helicopter_

" Ok Laura tell us please , what's going on ? " Zack asked

Laura Paused for a while before speaking then finally …

" Very well … 22 years ago when a mad man named Sephiroth wanted

vengence on the ShinRa company and the people who stood beside them , then

out of blind rage for people that took the planet from him because he believe

that he was 'the real ruler' . Then he took away the lives of innocence

people so he can take over and change the course of life of this planet along

side with his so called 'mother' Jenova . Soon a group known as Avalanche

rebel against ShinRa and sought to stop Sephiroth before it's too late , They

successed , but he came back two years later only to defeated once again and

the man responsible was your father , Cloud Strife. "

Zack and Raiha were surprised to learned that their father had been a hero.

They were speechless for a few moments , then Raiha asked

" So what's the problem ? He's gone right ? " although you could

still the shock written all over her face.

" Not exactly kiddo , ya see us turks just peformed an investagation recently

and we found out there's a huge possiblity that he might come back or he

already came back and is probably hiding right under our noses as we

speak " Reno then explained .

" Well what do want us to do about it ? Reno " Zack asked

" I don't know , but if I were you I'd just follow what my heart's tells me ,

kid ." He replied .

_follow your heart huh … _Zack thought .

Suddenly he noticed that everything was getting brighter and brighter till

everything was covered in light

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Lifestream_

Zack felt something underneath his shoes , he looked down and notice he was

standing in a field of flowers , then he felt something touch him . He tried to

look back but found out that what ever touched didn't want to seen , soon a

voice of someone dear to him was heard .

" _What are you going here . Should n't be with the people who love and _

_care for you or did you come here just to talk ? What do you need ?"_

_the voice asked ._

" _An answer. To all my questions " He replied ._

" _What kind of questions " The voice asked again ._

" _Why did you leave , What can Raiha and I do to help , and is there _

_anything we can do to stop this ?" He replied ._

" _Well … I'm afraid that only you have the answers to those questions _

_and the rest is best left unanswered " The voice replied_

" _What's … that suppose to mean ?" He asked again_

" _I think it's time you went back" The voice suddenly said_

Soon Zack began to fade away from the Lifestream and return back to where

he came from. Not long after two people appeared , one a brown haired

woman wearing a pink dress and the person standing next to her , a man

with spikey black hair and wearing a SOLIDER's uniform .

" _Well it's good to that Cloud has finally moved on , right Aerith ?" _The man

asked the woman known as Aerith . She nodded in argeement before turning

to another the woman other beside her and said " _He's grown a lot and he _

_looks just like his father , Tifa you really raised him well " _

" _Thanks Aerith , it means a lot me and your right Zack it is a good thing . I'm actually _

_glad we decided to name our son after you"_ Tifa replied

" _We're sorry you had to be taken away from them so soon " _

Zack said with sympathy .

" _But if I hadn't, then my son would died right then and there"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well that's all for now, personal I think I may over did it a little but we'll see ...

Anyway please Review


	6. Second attacks

I just wanted to thank everyone who send me reviews it give me a lot of

encouragement , So thank you Diamond Moonlight , Fififelicity , and

mikkimikka this chapter is dedicated to you .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter six : Plans , explainations , and the second attacks 

_Back in Wutai_

Cloud and the other former Avalanche members ( Besides Vincent

and Yuffie because they already live there )

Have arrived in Wutai .

Cloud saw that everyone brought their whole families with them .

_Their lucky at least their children don't hate them . _He thought to himself .

Then he was brought out of his thought when he heard the familiar voice of

Denzel . " Cloud ! " Denzel called out as he ran

over to his surrogate father . _Well at least Denzel doesn't hate me_

Cloud thought.

"So … Denzel how are you ? " He asked .

" I get around pretty well , how about you ? Where's Zack and the rest ? "

Denzel asked as he notice the three of them were nowhere to be seen .

Cloud sighed then explained the whole situation " I told them to stay in

Midgar were it's safe , then Zack got angry and took off with Raiha and

Skye ." Right now Cloud regretted about doing the things he did .

" So what happened to Tifa ? Cloud " Denzel asked .

" When you come back to Midgar I'll show you " That was all Cloud

could say about the subject .

Denzel understood and said " I'm sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile somewhere in the skies close to Wutai_

The three teenagers riding the helicopter were currently dicussing their plan .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside the helicopter_

" So what do we do ? Laura ? " Zack asked

" We're their back up Zack , There's nothing more we can do

considering the fact that we're weaponless and it would foolish if one of

us fight our enemy when it's clear that they have the greater advantage

of winning " Laura explained .

" Actually … " Raiha began

" I think that Laura – " She didn't even get finish that sentence as she was

thrown off her seat as the copter began to rock furiously .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile inside the cockpit_

" Damn it ! What's going on ?! Why can't we fly this thing ! " Reno shouted

furiously as he tries to land the plane safely. Then … Bang! Bang ! the sound

of gunshots rang through the sky , as Reno was busy trying to gain control

on helicopter as Rude look out the window and saw two of the three remnants

shooting at them . " Reno ! we have to get out now !"

Rude shouted .

" Fine you go ! I'll try and keep the chopper steady while you take the kids

and get the hell out of here ! " Reno said

As Rude was about to get the passengers , Reno then added " Well it's been

nice knowing ya partner ." Rude nodded in agreement to this statement and

left the red haired turk alone to await his fate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile outside the cockpit_

" Everybody hang on to something! " Zack ordered .

Soon everyone held on to something expect little Skye because he having

some diffculties to hanging onto things in copter .

" Skye you can hang on to me ! Hurry ! " Zack shouted as stretch his

arm out to reach him . Skye quickly made this way to his brother and crouch

down while he held on his brother's shirt . Zack place one of his arms on his

brother' s back and kept him close at all times and the other on the bottom of

the passenger 's seat. Just then Rude came in and said " Everyone hang on to

me now ! " Soon every passenger grabbed on his suit expect for Skye whose

still hanging onto his brother . Then all watch as Rude opened the door and

said warningly " This is the part where gets ruff so everyone hang on to each

other and don't let go no matter what, understand "

" Yes!" everyone answered .

" Ok now jump ! " Rude ordered and soon they were all falling in mid air .

" Wait ! Rude ! where's uncle Reno ?!" Raiha asked .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back on the ground, somewhere in a forest _

Rude and the others made it alright and the good thing is Laura

recognize there location and as soon she began to lead them out .

CRASH!

" What was that ?! " Raiha exclaimed as Zack ran to the sound without

thinking twice about the dangers ahead .

" Zack ! Wait you don't who or what is out there ! " Raiha shouted as ran

after him . The group watched as the two siblings ran deep into the forest .

Rude turned to face Laura and asked " Should we wait for them ? "

She answer with a nod as grabbed Skye's arm as he was about to run off .

He looked at her and said " I wanna to go with them. "

Laura shook her head , then she placed both hands on his shoulders and

pulled him close.

Skye watch and wave as his big brother and sister ran further and futher till

they can't be seen anymore .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in the forest near the crash site_

Zack didn't care how far he had to run all he knew was that one of his

friends was in danger and he wasn't about to walk out on them .

" ZACK !" Raiha called out from behind him .

He ignored her and ran faster ( causing his sister to lose sight of him) Till

finally he made to crash site .

Once there he was paralyze in fear when he saw the helicopter .

The front part of helicopter was smash , the middle part was bent , the back

complete was gone , and the door looked like could fall of any minute .

The situation didn't look good at all .

Zack couldn't care less about the situation , he knew his friend was in there

and he going to get him out no matter what the cost.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in Wutai _

Vincent was explaining to them the reason for the meeting .

" I'm sure your all are aware about what's happening . The reason why we

called here is to announce the possiblity of Sephiroth's awake ."

" Whoa ! Wait a minute I thought Cloud finished him off years ago ! " Cid

exclaimed .

" Apparently not , which is why we have to do everything in our power to

stop him , if not then we may need the children's help , when it's necessary. "

Vincent replied calmly.

" Are ya damn crazy ! The only way you'll get a chance to let my kids

fight is over my dead body ! " Cid shouted .

" Think about it Cid , were not as young as we use to be were all going to

have to step down sooner or later " Vincent pointed out .

Then Yuffie added as she looked at Vincent " Well… Vincent's got a point

and I'm sure he means the older kids , you know 16 and above sort' a thing . "

Vincent only nodded his head in argeement .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the crash site_

Zack struggled inside the damaged copter and slowly but forcefully made his

the cockpit .

Once there he got closer to the pilot seats and saw an unconcious and

wounded Reno with his head laying on the joystick .

" Reno " He called out . No response . He tried again but with a little louder

voice. " Reno ! " . No response . He tried for the third time as he shook the

turk . " RENO! ". Then he began to stir and moan .

He open his eyes and saw a shape of a person but he couldn't see who it

was then as his vision got clearer he saw it was Zack .

" Z-Zack w-what (wince) ya are doing h-here ? " He asked weakly .

Zack however didn't answer him , he just continued to try and get him off the

helicopter safely.

As Zack manage to get the seatbelt off Reno , he asked " Can you walk ? "

" I-I think so…" he replied , but when he tried to stand up the poor turk

wince in pain and fell back on the seat.

" Here " Zack said as he placed on of Reno's arms on his shoulder and

dragged him out of the area .

Then as he was dragging the injured turk, Reno asked for a strange request

" Hey Zack could ya put me down here …"

Zack looked at him strangely but does what Reno asked for and lays him

down carefully on the ground.

" Hey kid … " Reno began wealky

" If ya … Look under my seat back at the chopper ya'll see there's a present

for ya … " He explained

" But Reno I can't just leave you here alone " Zack said

" Go … I'll be fine , just promise me once ya open it ya'll it wisely 'k "

He said weakly.

" Ok " Zack replied before he went back to the Helicopter.

As soon as Zack was gone .

Reno could feel his body began to relax , closed his eyes and said " Fight

for the people ya care about kid and keeping living your life the way ya see

fit … Zack" He smiled and his chest stop rising .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in cockpit_

Zack had to make his way through the damage again but he knew it was

worth the trouble.

He looked under the pilot seat and saw something big wrapped in blue

coloured paper .

He reach out and grabbed it .

When he unwrapped the gift and he surprised to see it was a broadsword

similar to his father's , then saw their was a inscription on the sword that said "

To Zack : happy 18th birthday from yours truly , Reno "

_What , but my birthday isn't till tommorrow … So why would he … _ Zack

thought . Then his eyes widen , now he knew the real reason why Reno sent

him here.

" RENO! " He screamed as he ran out of the helicopter .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile outside the helicopter_

Raiha finally manage to find her way to the helicopter ,

on the way she notice there was someone laying on the ground as she got

closer she saw it was Reno .

At first she thought he was sleeping so when she got close enough she bented

down and shook him . no response . She tried again the result was still the

same .

So she called out to him " Uncle Reno , hey uncle Reno wake up "

Then she notice that he'd stopped breathing , she stared in disbelief .

Then she let screamed out of anger and grief that could be heard from miles

away as she remembers the times that they had together …

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Raiha's memories_

_A five year old Raiha was crying when she fell and hurt her knee as she _

_played tag with her big brother._

" _Hey Raiha I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run so fast ! " A seven year old _

_Zack explained in an apologetic type a way. However little Raiha cried even _

_louder then before._

" _Please I'm sorry I promise next time we play I won't run so fast! Awww _

_please stop crying Raiha !" Little Zack pleaded._

_Then … " Hey what's wrong with ya ?" Reno asked when he saw little Raiha _

_Raiha looked up at him and said " I (sniff) Hurted (sniff) M-my (sniff) knee "_

" _Ouch . So are ya ok kiddo ?" He then asked _

_Then Zack ran between them and said " Our mommy told us not to talk to _

_strangers mister so leave my sister alone !" Zack's expression from an _

_innoncent seven year old boy to big brother mode._

_Reno look at the boy with an confusingly . Then he came with an idea ._

_He held his hand out to the and introduced himself._

" _Hi there I'm Reno , nice to meet ya"_

_Zack reluctantly took Reno's hand and shook it while saying " I'm Zack and _

_the girl behind me is Raiha . My little sister "_

" _Ok then , now that I'm not a stranger anymore do ya kids wanna get _

_something to eat ?" Reno asked the two kids as he picked up Raiha and place _

_her and place her on his shoulders. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Then on her tenth birthday ._

_Someone knocked on the door and said " Hello , is there anyone here "_

_Her mother went to open the door and soon a familiar face was instantly _

_recognized . " So where's the birthday girl ?" Reno asked ._

_Then … " Uncle Reno! I can't believe you came ! " A ten year old Raiha _

_shouted in delight as she ran up to hug him . _

_As he returned the hug he said " Wow ya're getting pretty big now kiddo _

_soon I won't be able to lift ya anymore "_

_Later on that day_

" _Raiha here this a present from mom and dad " Her said as he brought the _

_gifts . As soon as she was done receiving presents and thanking everyone for _

_their gifts . _

_She , Reno , Zack , and her mother was busy cleaning up ( Her father wasn't _

_there because he had some deliveries to make as soon as the party was _

_finish) As soon the cleaning was done Reno was about to leave but not _

_without a few parting words._

" _Great party there kiddo …" he said as he was about to turn the doorknob , _

_then he suddenly remembered . " Wait a minute" he said as he was digging _

_through his pockets until he found exactly what he had been looking for ._

" _Here ya go kiddo " He said as he tossed the item which landed perfectly _

_on Raiha's hands._

" _Hope ya like it , birthday girl " He said before he left ._

_When she opened it she was shock to see it was a necklace with her name _

_her written on it ._

_Raiha didn't waste a second and quickly put on ._

_Just then her mother came in and saw the necklace she asked who was it _

_from and then commented that it suits her well._

Then Raiha was brought back to the real world when she felt a hand

touched her shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in reality _

" Raiha … Let's go , there's nothing we can do now "

Zack said to her as he helped her up .

Then she looked at her brother with sad eyes and then asked " Why … Why

did he have to leave ? "

Zack didn't answer , he just took his sister and began to drag her away from

all this …

Just then a gunshot rang and Zack was shot on the shoulder .

" ARGH! " He cried out in pain as he kneeled down on the ground and

clutch his wound .

" ZACK ! ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?! " His sister asked worriedly .

" R- Raiha (Wince ) G- Get ( Wince ) Get out of here ! " Zack ordered as

three silver haired men appeared infront of them , and yes one of did wield a

gun . Then the of one the men walked over to them and gave a spine

chilling glare as he pointed his double bladed katana at Zack's throat and said

wickedly as he noticed the sword that Zack placed on his back " Lets see

how good you are with that sword hmmm …" By then his sister had already

left to get help .

Zack didn't waste any time , he ignored the pain , forced himself up ,

grabbed the sword from his back and got ready for battle .

The man was the first to attack , but Zack dodge it easily .

Then the man began to ram and slash at him . Again Zack manage to block

it. Zack did a backflip and manage to attack his opponent from behind .

After a few swings and slashs , Zack's opponent managed to stab him in

stomach . Zack didn't know how or what had everything was happening so

fast he actually thought that he could win , but then he felt a sharp pain on

stomach , soon as he collapse the men left him to die . Then as he began to

lose conciousness he heard someone calling his name and begging him not to

die…

Soon his world went black .


	7. So it begins

Hey guys I'm sorry it took me a little longer to update .

I wasn't feeling too good , you see and I just needed a break for a while .

But I promise I'll try and update my story as soon as possible

Oke so be patient with me

Anyway here's chapter seven .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven : So it begins

_Back in Wutai's palace infirmary _

Zack moaned and stirred .

_Where am I ? _ He thought as he opened his eyes.

He looked around his new surrondings he found himself in a some sort of

hospital room and he felt something on the side of his bed , when he look

to the side he found his little brother and sister had fallen asleep next to

him .

He reached out to ruffle his brother's hair but only to have his brother stir

and yawn tiredly as he too began to wake up , when Skye opened his eyes

he was surprised to see two blue eyes identical to his looking at him .

He shot up and scream in delight " Zack! Zack! YOUR AWAKE! "

Without thinking twice the little boy jumped on the bed and landed on his

brother's wounds.

Zack wince slightly but non the less he was happy to see his little brother .

Then another yawn was heard .

Both brothers turned their turned their heads over to the sound and saw

Raiha too was waking up .

" Good to see that your finally up Zack " Raiha said tiredly as she began to

straighten herself up and when she saw Skye on Zack's stomach she said to

him gently

" Skye please , Zack's still hurt and he needs plenty of rest so he can

better ok "

" Ok , Raiha " The little boy replied , then he turned to face his older brother

and asked " Zack when when you get better will you play with me ? "

" Yeah of course I'll love to play with you Skye " Zack answered .

Then a new voice was heard in the room .

" Well it's good to see that your alright. Zack. "

The three siblings turned their heads to see a angry Cloud looking right at

them .

" Raiha , take Skye and leave I need to talk Zack alone ."

Judging by the tone of his voice Cloud was trying really hard to control

himself from yelling at them for disobeying him .

Raiha did as she told and she gently lifted Skye of Zack and slowly walked

out the door just before she left , Raiha turned to face her father again and

began to ask " Daddy , You're not going to yell at him are you ?"

He didn't answer , but the look on his face told her everything .

As soon as Raiha left Cloud closed the door and walked over Zack's bed .

As Cloud looked at his son in the eyes , Zack could immediately tell he was

in a lot of trouble .

" Zack, I want to know why the hell did you disobey me ?! " Cloud began

" Your lucky to be alive right now Zack ! Don't you have any idea how

dangerous this is !! Do want to throw your own life away !! " Cloud was

beginning to finish then Zack cut in.

" Dad I know dangerous this is … I know you don't want Skye , Raiha , and

I to get involved in this . We understand that your scared , but that gives you

no right to push us away like that . We're family and families help each other

dad , I know in the bottom of my heart that Raiha and I can help you fight.

It's in our blood " Cloud chuckled slightly at his son's remark , but he

frowned when heard Zack wince slightly .

" Well …" Cloud began as he stood up .

" I think I should leave you alone to rest . But that doesn't mean your out of

trouble just yet." He said as left the room with a slam of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside in the palace garden_

Skye was playing a game of catch with Raiha which sadly ended quickly

when Raiha threw the ball over the palace wall.

" Awwww Raiha why did you have to throw it so hard ?"

Skye whined .

Raiha walked over to him with apologetically smile then said

" Tell you what , how about you wait here while I go get it ok"

" Ok " Skye said happily while nodding his head as Raiha took off .

Skye stood there as he watched his sister ran farther and farther till she can't

be seen anymore.

Sadly Raiha didn't realize that leaving her brother alone was the biggest

mistake she ever made in her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the Palace perimeters_

" Excuse me miss , but have you by any chance seen a softball flying

somewhere here ?" Raiha asked a woman that happened to walk by .

" No I'm afraid I haven't , sorry" The woman answered.

Raiha sighed as the woman began to walk away.

_This is going harder than I thought it will _ She thought to herself , just

then she felt someone tugging her shirt , when she looked down she saw a

boy no more than six or seven years old looking right at her.

" Excuse , miss" The boy began .

" Is this your's " The boy asked as he held out a white but slightly ripped

softball .

" Yes , yes it is ! " She exclaimed in relief as she gently took the ball away

from the boy.

Then she turned to face him again and said " Thank you so much " before

she took off .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the palace garden_

A newly bored Skye laid still on the grass .

Impatiently waiting for his sister to come back , just then he heard someone

talking to him.

He looked up and saw a man with long silver hair staring at him with cold

eyes .

" Who are you mister? " Skye asked as he got off the grass and eyed the

man with full curiousity .

" An old friend of your father's " He said coldly as he began to

approached the young boy as he began to back away till Skye was with

nothing more to do than lean against the wall completely in shocked.

Skye gasped as the man began to pull out his sword the famous 'Masamune'

and pointed straight at Skye's throat .

Just in the nick time …

" HEY!" A voice rang out .

Then out of the blue Skye saw someone kick the man to the otherside of the

garden.

Skye looked up and saw his sister.

Then instinctively he clinged onto his sister's waist like there's was no

tomorrow and cried .

" There , there Skye it's ok I promise I won't let him hurt you."

Raiha whispered into her brother's ear as she crouched down and held him

close to her .

However their heart-warming moment was interupted when the man

approached them and said as he began to reach for his sword

" You fight well girl , but not good enough …"

Both siblings turned their heads to face the man , then Raiha slowly motioned

Skye to stand behind her as she prepares herself to fight .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside the palace in Luna's room_

A young teenaged girl was currently practising her martial arts when she heard

a scream coming from outside.

The young girl grabbed her giant shuriken and ran out of her room to

investigate .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In corridor_

Laura Valentine was simply enjoying herself by reading a book , when the

sound of stomping , creaking , and running interupted the peaceful silence.

Laura turned her head towards the sound and saw her sister running towards

her, but what surprised was that her sister was holding her shuriken.

" Luna why are you running like that ? " Laura asked her sister as ran past

her .

Luna stopped running and said quickly .

" NotimetoexplainIneedtogotothegardenandhelpRaihanow! "

"Do you need help ?" Laura asked Luna as she began to take off again

"YEAH!" Luna shouted from somewhere in the corridor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Training room_

Cloud and Vincent were in a middle of an training , when Laura came in

while holding her gun and she calmly explained to them ,

" Dad , Cloud we need go to garden now , Raiha's in trouble and she may

need our help now ."

Cloud and Vincent immediately grabbed their weapons and trailed behind

her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in garden_

" RAIHA!" Skye shouted as he watched his sister get stabbed in the side.

Raiha winced in pain as she kneeled down on grass while she clutched the

stab wound .

She looked up at her opponent as he prepares to strike again ,

Then…

Something with amazing force manage to remove throw the sword off

her opponent's hand .

Raiha turned her head to side and saw a girl around her age wielding what

appears to be a giant shruiken .

" Hey ! Why don't you pick on someone your own size buster!" The girl

shouted as she ran towards her opponent and him a good kick in stomach that

send him flying over the palace walls.

" Hey , are ya alright Raiha ? " The girl asked as she ran and crouched down

towards her fallen friend.

" Yeah , never better … Luna " Raiha replied as her friend Luna helped her

up .

Just then both girls felt a gust of wind from behind them .

Both of turned their heads and looked behind them but only to discover that

Skye was missing .

Luckily everyone else had arrived .

" What the $#! just happened ! " Cid swore loudly from behind as Cloud

ran towards the two girls.

" Raiha , Luna what happened here ? Who did this ? " Cloud asked the girls.

" We don't the man's name uncle Cloud , but he did have long silver hair

and he carried a long sword and he wore –" Luna explained before Raiha cut

her off .

" (Wince) Nevermind that! I want to know what happened to Skye!".

Cloud gasped as he realize that his youngest son was nowhere to be found.

Cloud faced his daughter and calmly asked.

" Raiha where was your brother during all this ?"

" H-he was right behind us and we felt this strong wind coming from behind ,

we turned around and he was gone … " Raiha explained as Vincent

approached them .

" Cloud … Do you think it's him ?" Vincent asked calmly.

" I don't know Vincent , but it's possible ."

Cloud replied as he took his daughter from Luna and lifted her carefully in

his arms .

Soon a terrifying but familiar voice was heard from above .

" Well … Cloud you're right about one thing . It is possible …"

Everyone faced to the direction of voice , but only to discover their worst

nightmares had came back to haunt them .

Then …

" DADDY!" A new voice cried out .

Everyone now turned to face the newly noticed child that was being held in

the man's arm .

" Daddy! Don't let him hurt me!" The voice cried out again .

Cloud stared at the man with complete anger an written on his face .

Then Cloud gently put Raiha down on the ground and immediately grabbed

his sword as he prepares himself to fight , then he shouted to the man .

" Sephiroth! Let the boy go! It's me you want to fight! We

can fight right here and now!"

" Well …" Sephiroth began as he tighten his grip on the boy .

" Interesting idea Cloud , however there is too much interference here … So I'll be

waiting for you in Midgar." He continued as he began ascend further to skies ,

just then while following his instincts as he leaped from the ground and took off till he reach

the skies .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the skies above the palace_

Just as he was about to strike, Sephiroth made his first move and knocked

Cloud down with his sword .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in palace grounds_

" Can you see anything Laura ?! " Raiha asked worriedly .

" Wait , something's falling … Fast . " Laura replied .

Raiha continued to observe the object as it got closer , she gasped when she

notice that the object was actually her father .

" GANGWAY! " Cid called out as he ran to pull Raiha away from where she

laying .

Finally Cloud had landed in the palace grounds with a loud thud .

Raiha didn't waste anytime , she crawled to her father's side and checked for

any signs of life … She sighed in relief when saw that her father was

still breathing .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go...

I hope you like it cause I think I may have over did it again …

Anyway please review


	8. Introductions and love?

Sorry it took so long for me to update.

Anyway I'm gonna introduce a new character here.

Thank you TheDarkMagician for letting use her.

Chapter eight : Introductions and love?

--

_The palace several days later…_

Zack sighed as he continued to stare out the window.

It had a few days since Skye got kidnapped and his injured father was

brought in the infirmary.

Here he was , recovering from his wounds while his father was

pratically in critical condition and his little brother was out there

somewhere and he couldn't do a thing about it .

Then…

"_Zack … You know what happened wasn't your fault so please don't _

_blame yourself, son_" Tifa said as she placed her hand on Zack's

shoulder .

" Mom , I appreciate the fact that you're trying to cheer me up , but if I

hadn't convince Raiha and Skye to come here then non of these would

happen …" Zack replied sadly .

" _That's not true … You only wanted to help those that you care_

_about… Just remember to protect those who love you and those you_

_love ._

_That's what we expect from you. _" She said to her son as she

began to fade away .

Then she added ,

_" Remember Zack , your father and I will always be proud of you no_

_matter what and we will never stop trying to protect you so forgive_

_your father when he gets too protective."_

Zack turned around only to find that his mother had already left .

But in his heart he knew she was always near .

He looked at the ceiling and whispered

" Thank you and I will remember ."

--

_Palace infirmary_

Raiha sat and stared at the unconcious form of her father and said

softly

" Papa , please wake up soon … I'm sorry , I couldn't fight him … H-he's

too strong . I- I don't want to fight anymore …"

Unknown to Raiha , Cloud had already woken up and he listened closely

to his daughter , finally after a few minutes of silence he decided to speak.

" R-Raiha… " He began weakly as turned to his shocked daughter , then

continued .

" I understand how you feel , but despite the diffculties this is a battle

that needs to be fought no matter what the price may be ."

" Papa, I'm tired of seeing everyone I love die or get hurt , I hate it !

Why can't things go back to the way they were before !! Before

Sephiroth ! Before mom's disapperance ! Skye's kidnapping ! Uncle Reno's

death !" She shouted in frustration.

He took her hand in his and said " Raiha … Sometimes we don't want to

fight , but we do it to protect everything and everyone we cherish …

Despite the fact that we might lose in the end . "

--

_In the corridors_

Laura Valentine was currently walking towards the library when she

noticed Zack leaning against the wall and staring into space .

" Zack , why are you just standing there, doing nothing ? " Laura asked as

she stood beside him .

" I've been thinking." He began .

" About our next move , should my father go alone to Midgar or should

I go instead of him ? " He asked as turned to his friend.

" No you shouldn't. " A familiar voice began.

Both Zack and Laura turn to the voice.

" Cause we'll fight him together. " Cloud said as he approach the two.

" Dad … You really mean that ?!" Zack asked his father surprisingly.

Cloud nodded in response.

--

_In skies of Wutai / inside the Shera_

" So , who is this Sephiroth guy anyway and what does he want with ya

and yer sister , Zack? " Asked the youngest Highwind.

" We don't know who or what he is … Joey ."

Zack replied .

" That issue won't really matter , the important thing is we stop him

anyway we can ."

Laura added as she approached them .

Zack nodded in agreement.

" Zack, Raiha come over here for a sec." Cloud called out .

Both of them walked over to their father as he held two packages .

"Here." He said as he handed them the packages.

" Open it ."

Both siblings eagerly opened their packages and were shock to see

what's inside.

Raiha got a battle suit similar to her mother's with matching gloves.

Zack got his father's old SOLIDER uniform with new upgraded shoulder

armor.

" Thanks dad." Zack said as Cloud nodded in response.

--

_Outside Midgar_

The sound of an engine circled around as Cloud Strife drove through

the city, there behind him was a girl who clunged his waist and above

them a teenaged boy was riding a hoverboard .

" HEY! DAD! I THINK I CAN SEE MIDGAR FROM UP HERE!!"

The boy shouted from above.

" Zack! Pay attention! " The girl scolded.

Zack then looked down at them for a second before he continued to

follow their lead.

--

_Near the ruins of the 7th Heaven_

A seventeen year old girl with blonde hair ,blue eyes, and silver

highlights just happened to walk by but stop and followed these four

silver haired men to this location .

But the main reason why she follow was because of the little boy that

they had dragged with them.

The girl slowly reached for one of her gun and begin to move closer.

--

_Inside the ruins_

Skye tried to wriggle off the ropes on his body .

He tried to call for help but discover that he had been gagged .

Then a few tears fell from his eyes.

_No. If daddy won't cry then I won't either_ .

He told himself.

"Pssst."

Skye turned his head around to find the source of the sound.

Then a girl suddenly appeared.

" Are you alright?" She whispered as she slowly reached for her sword .

As soon the ropes were cut Skye immediately clinged his savior and

cried on her shirt.

Finally when he did stop crying they left quietly.

Skye looked up at the girl and notice that her eyes were slowly

changing to an eerie green .

--

_Somewhere in the older and ruined part of the city later that night_

Skye looked at the girl before asking ,

" Who are you ?"

" I'm Jasmine . So who are you suppose be?"

" My name's Skye! Oh and thank you for saving me!" Jasmine chuckled

slightly at Skye's sudden outburst.

" So why do your eyes change colour?" Skye suddenly asked.

Jasmine turned her head away from him and sighed as she slowly

explained .

" My eyes change colour when ever I get angry, frustrated, upset or it

just change colour when my father's close by."

" Whose your daddy anyway?" Skye asked.

" I don't who he is. I don't even know his name? But as far I'm

concerned he doesn't know that I even exist." She replied

" What about your mama?"

"I was told that she died as soon as I was born."

Skye hugged her.

"That's okay I don't a mommy anymore either.

But I have my daddy and my big brother and sister ." He said as he

faced her again.

She smiled at his attempt to comfort her.

Then she gladly returned the hug and said to him.

" Hey Skye, let's go and find them ."

He nodded in excitment .

Then he took Jasmine's hand and together they left .

--

_Denzel's house_

Zack sighed as land on the guest bed that his adopted brother had

prepared .

Then there was a knock on the door .

" Come in" He replied .

He turned his head to the doorway and looked at his sister who was

slowly walking towards him .

" What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he saw his sister's expression .

" So what's going to happen now?" She asked .

Zack looked surprisingly at his sister before answering .

" Easy we keep fighting … Till the end ."

" Then what Zack?"

" We move on with our lives." He answered before sighing and turning

over to the otherside of the bed.

Raiha was about to speak , but then …

" ZACK! RAIHA! DINNER!" Denzel called from downstairs .

Both teenagers sighed as they made their way to dining room.

--

_Back with Jasmine and Skye_

" Hey Jasmine how long are we going to keep walking?" Skye asked

" What's wrong?"

" (Yawns) nothing …" He replied .

Jasmine sighed for bit before saying.

" Okay, tell you what . I'll find a place to stay for the night and you can

climb on my back ."

She crouch down low and Skye eagerly climb on her back.

Soon she stood up and started walking again, not long after that Skye

rested his head on her shoulder as he fell asleep.

--

_Back in Denzel's house_

" So Zack? Did you have any luck in finding Skye?" Denzel asked.

Zack just shook his head and sighed as he continued to play with his

food.

" Hey Denzel, where's dad ?" Raiha asked .

" Oh, he's still looking ."

Zack immediately stood up from table and quickly walked towards the

door.

"Zack! Wait!" Denzel and Raiha shouted as they went after him .

--

_In the abandoned church._

Cloud sighed as continued to stare at the pool that Aerith made years

ago.

_"Cloud…" _A voice whispered.

" Aerith ? Is it you?" He asked .

_" Hey, Cloud what are you doing here?"_ Another voice asked.

" I came here to think ." He replied.

_" Your worried, right?"_ The voice asked again.

" Yeah … I am . A lot , Zack…"

_"Man… This is gonna get confusing . You named your son after me._

_Soon we won't even know which Zack your talking about."_

Cloud and Aerith chuckled slightly at his remark .

_"Anyway Cloud, you don't have to look for him anymore…"_ Aerith

explained .

" Why?"

_" Cuz, He's got someone else to take care of him for the night and_

_trust me she's the friendly type."_ Zack continued for her .

" What do you mean someone else is taking care of him?" He asked as

he turned to face them , but discovered that they had already left.

Cloud sighed again before he made his way to door.

Then …

Ring! Ring!

"Hello…" He answered

" Cloud where are you?!" Denzel asked from the other line.

" I'm in the church."

" Cloud is Zack with you right now?"

" No… Denzel what happened ?"

Cloud listen closely as his adopted son explained everything.

Then his eyes widen.

--

_Somewhere in city_

Jasmine managed to find a place for them to sleep.

She gently took the sleeping boy off her back and place him on the

ground.

Then she sat on the ground and watched him till she fell asleep too.

Soon she was invaded by the same dream that had her haunted for

months.

--

_Jasmine's dream_

_" Who are you?" She asked the unknown entity that approached her._

_Jasmine tried to move back but found that she had been paralyzed ._

_She could only watch in fear as the entity slowly put Jenova's mask on_

_her face._

_Soon everything around her was consumed in darkness._

_Then …_

_"Jasmine, Jasmine wake up!"_

--

_Back in reality_

" Jasmine! Wake up!"

She gasped and shot up.

" You had a bad dream…" Skye explained .

Jasmine turned to the concern looking Skye before whispering ,

" Thank you."

He ran up to the girl and hugged her.

Then …

" All traitors must die…" She spoked as her hand slowly reached for her

gun.

Click.

Skye looked up at Jasmine.

" W-what are you doing with that?"

She ignored him and kept approaching as he continued to back away.

Soon Skye had nothing left to do but stand and watch in fear as

Jasmine continued to approached him.

Then he saw her eyes .

It changed colour again.

--

_Above them on a roof_

Man wielding a long sword watched slowly as the girl prepared to

attack the little boy infront of her…

Then…

_Click_

" I thought you'd be here. Sephiroth." Vincent said as he pointed a gun

at his head.

Soon a another person appeared out of the shadows.

" What do you want? Sephiroth?!" Zack asked as he reached for his

sword.

" Well right now, son of Cloud I just want to watch the show."

Sephiroth explain as he pointed to the two people below them.

" Zack look there." The gunman said as he continued to point the

weapon at Sephiroth's head.

Zack turned his head and gasped at what he saw.

--

_Below them_

Jasmine was about to pull the trigger .

Soon a scream was heard from above them .

Then with a loud _thud_ Jasmine was knocked out by…

" ZACK!"

Zack looked down at his brother's attacker.

He gasped at the fact that the person was a girl.

Zack was brought back to reality when he felt someone holding his

waist.

He looked down.

Then felt a huge amount of relief when he saw his brother.

" Zack…" Skye began as he begin to let go.

" Please, don't hurt her . She's was nice to me. She saved me, Zack."

He explained.

Zack looked down at him with bewilder expression and sighed.

" Fine . I won't hurt her. The important thing is that your safe."

Zack crouched down his brother height and brought him close.

Then he whispered : " Let's go home , Skye."

--

_Back with Vincent_

" Now, Sephiroth I want you to leave or I'll be force to shoot." Vincent

threatened as he nearly pulled the trigger.

" Hmmm. Very well I'll leave. But if you think that a mere will be

enough to destroy me . Then your much more of a simpleton I actually

though you were…"

And with that Sephiroth vanished in front of Vincent's very eyes.

Then he walked to over to the edge of roof and jumped down to where

Zack and Skye were.

--

_Back with Zack and Skye_

_Thud!_

Both brothers turned their heads to the noise. Zack immediately reached

for his sword and pushed Skye behind him lightly.

Luckily it was Vincent who appeared out of the shadows.

Zack sighed in relief and put his sword back in it's harness.

" Good it's only you." Zack stated.

Vincent brushed pass them and picked the unconcious girl and placed

her in his arms then carried her back to Denzel's house.

Behind him, a very confused Zack picked his brother up and followed

the gunman .

--

_Denzel's house_

"—And that's her story." Vincent concluded.

Everyone was staring at him with a bewilder expression , well everyone

except for Cloud, Yuffie, Laura and Luna.

" Vincent! Why didn't you tell me about this ?!" Yuffie shouted suddenly.

" Yeah Papa! What's with all the secrets?!" Luna shouted as well.

Then as she was about to scream something else when Laura grabbed

her and dragged her out.

" Joey, I want ya to take yer mother and sisters. Then get the hell out of here."

Cid ordered.

Joey nodded and he dragged his mother and sisters out the room.

Soon everyone else had left room.

Leaving an anger Yuffie and an surprisingly calm Vincent to solve their

problem.

--

_Jasmine's room_

A girl moaned and stirred.

As she began to regain conciousness.

" Glad your awake." Someone said.

" WHO?!" She shot up and turned to see a teenage boy standing in front

of her.

" I'm Zack. Skye's brother." He explained.

" Is he alright?" She asked while continuning to turn away from him.

" Yeah, he's alright. Actually he's sleeping right now." He replied .

Then he approached her and held his hand out.

" Thanks." He said calmly as he waited for response.

Jasmine stared at his eyes for moment.

_Wow he's the knight in shining armor that sweeps you off your feet ._

She thought to herself.

" AHEM!"

Jasmine shook her head.

" Oh sorry… Y-your welcome." She replied as she took his hand.

_Whoa her hand is so smooth and yet it's tough at the same time…_ He

thought.

Then he was snapped back to reality when he felt Jasmine remove her

hand away from his.

Both of them immediately turned away from each other as they tried to

hide the blushes that started to appear on their cheeks.

--

_Meanwhile outside the bedroom_

Raiha and Skye peeked through the door to see what was going on.

Skye turned to his sister and asked :

" Why aren't they looking at each other anymore?"

" Because they like each other, Skye." Raiha explained.

" But shouldn't they be looking at each other if they like each other."

" Some people do and some people don't." She replied calmly before

taking her brother's hand and dragged him away from the room.


	9. Kidnapped and Jasmine's origins

Chapter nine : Kidnapped and Jasmine's origins.

" Vincent! WHAT DO MEAN SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!! WHAT LAURA

AND LUNA!! AREN'T THEY YOUR DAUGHTERS TOO!!" Yuffie shouted

angrily to her husband.

" She isn't my real daughter Yuffie . I care for her like I care for Laura

and Luna ." Vincent calmly explained.

" WHAT! DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T YOUR REAL DAUGHTER!!

VINCENT VALENTINE YOU ARE SOOO SLEEPING IN THE GUEST

ROOM WHEN WE GET HOME!!"

" Yuffie, you need to stop yelling your going to give yourself a headache."

" I DON'T – Owww… My head…"

Vincent sighed.

" I did warn you…"

" Don't get smart with me !! Now explain!"

" I will in a moment. But you better promise me that this issue will only be

kept between us. Understand."

Yuffie nodded as Vincent continued.

" Seventeen years ago… Two years after our marriage , a friend of who was

expecting . Called me to attented the birth.

Then not long after that Jasmine was born and my friend made me promise

her to keep the child safe and to make sure the father doesn't know about

it …"

" So that doesn't explain why you were keeping this from us Vincent."

Yuffie said sternly.

" Well , I did it to protect Jasmine, you, and the girls."

" Wait! YOU MEAN THE GIRLS ARE IN DANGER!!"

He shook his head.

" No their not in trouble yet. But we'll have to keep this a secret from now

on." Vincent turned to Yuffie as he waited for a response.

" I don't get it. What's with all the secrets Vincent?"

" Yuffie it's very important that everyone else that includes Jasmine doesn't

know about her past nor her father."

" Huh? Vincent… Who is her father anyway?"

" Look at her eyes. They tell you everything about her."

Yuffie stared at him with a confused expression as he stood up and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile upstairs_

Jasmine moaned and stirred as she began to wake up.

She shot up and walked straight to her door.

Then she turned the door handle but only to discover that it was locked from

the outside.

" Hey let me out!" She screamed as she began to bang on the door.

" Sorry, but for safety precautions were force to lock in there. Now stop that

banging you'll wake the others."

" Who are you?!" Jasmine asked the person outside her room.

" I'm Laura Valentine."

" Tell me what rights do you have to lock me in here like I'm some kinda

of prisoner?!"

" You nearly killed someone. So we had no choice to lock you up in here

when you fell asleep."

" WHAT?! Dammit not again…"

Jasmine sunk to the floor after she had heard Laura's statement.

Then after a few minutes of silence.

" Don't worry. Zack interfered before things got too serious…" Laura then

added

" Zack…" She whispered

" Skye's brother." Laura answered

" Yeah, I remember…"

Jasmine looked at her hand dreamingly.

Before closing it .

" Tell me is he ok?"

" Hmmm… Yes Skye's fine."

" Good." Jasmine stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the room._

Laura continued to talk with Jasmine until…

" Laura why are you still awake?" Vincent asked.

" Sorry dad, I'll be going to sleep now." She replied before walking past him.

" Good night Laura."

" Night."

As soon as Laura left he turned to Jasmine's bedroom door and sighed before

heading off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile outside the house._

" Hey Loz are you sure this where the boy is ?" Yazoo asked.

" Yeah this is the place." Loz replied as he began to walk closer to the

house.

" Wait. Loz do you feel that?"

" Yeah…"

" It's seems that they are hiding our real mother in there."

Loz smirked evilly in response.

" Yazoo let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back with Jasmine_

Jasmine twist and turned in her bed as she felt a familiar but weak

sensation in her head.

_Uhhhhh… What… Oh no he's here! _ She thought as she shot out of bed.

Then…

_CRASH!!_

A silver haired man appeared out of the shadows.

" Mother we finally found you." He said as he held out his hand to her.

" Mother? What are you talking about?! Your old enough to be my father!"

Jasmine shouted.

Then the man quickly came to her and clamp his hand over her mouth.

Soon another man appeared to the room.

" Loz. What are you doing? We got what we came for." The second man

said as she spotted the sleeping Skye in his arms.

Then… _CRUNCH!_.

Loz yelp in pain as Jasmine bite his hand and then…_WHAM!_

She managed to give he a good kick in the stomach.

" ALRIGHT WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!! AND WHAT DO WANT WITH

SKYE?!!" Jasmine demanded.

" Uhhh… Big sister Jasmine…" Skye said softly as he began to wake up.

Then Yazoo karate chopped the back of Skye's neck.

" Let. Him. Go. NOW!" She growled under her breath.

Then… _WHACK! _ And soon Jasmine's world went black.

"Can you feel it? Yazoo this girl is mother."

" So what do we do with the boy? Loz."

" Leave 'im here." He shrugged as he place the unconscious Jasmine on his

shoulder as they left.

Soon a moan was heard in the room as the youngest Strife slowly began to

regain consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Downstairs in Vincent's room_

Vincent slowly began to wake up with no apparent reason except that…

_Something's wrong _He thought.

He got up from the wall that he was leaning on, loaded his gun, and made

his way upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jasmine's room._

Vincent could immediately tell by the way her door was force opened that

someone had most likely kidnapped her.

Then…

"Uhhh… Huh. What am I doing up here?" Skye asked himself as he slowly

began to stand up.

Vincent walked over to the boy and picked him up.

" Skye… Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ummm… I don't know Uncle Vincent. I felt someone carried me up here."

" Someone carried you?" He asked as he took Skye back to his bedroom.

" Skye tell me what did this person look like ?"

" Ummm… He had long hair and I think I saw him carry a gun. Oh yeah I

also heard someone call big sister Jasmine 'mother'."

Vincent's eyes widen slightly as he began to place Skye on the bed.

" Skye please try and get some more sleep." Vincent said as he patted the

five years old boy's head.

After that he left the room to wake the others.

Cloud was the first person he needed to wake up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cloud's room._

_CREAKKKKKK…_

Cloud shot up and got off the bed as soon as he heard the door.

He grabbed his sword and waited.

Luckily it was only Vincent .

Cloud sighed in relief and put his sword down.

" Vincent. Why are you up so early?" He asked.

" No time to explain. I have more important matters to attend to."

Then Vincent left the room and woke the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few minutes later in the hallway._

" I'am sorry to wake you all at this hour." He began.

" Vincent (Yawns) This better be good." Yuffie threaten tiredly as he

continued.

" As most of you already know last night Zack and I brought a girl with us."

" Yeah. So… Wha's the big deal?" Cid asked.

" The 'big deal' is that when Zack followed Sephiroth to her last night. He

saw that she had a gun pointed to Skye's head –"

" WHAT! You mean she tried to kill him?!" Yuffie shouted.

Vincent sighed before continuing.

" Anyway I realize that night she had no control over her body…

So before we jump to conclusions we need to remember that what happened

last night wasn't her fault."

Everyone just stared at him confusingly, except for Cloud who looked a bit

worried about the sudden turns of events.

" Hey, Vincent what do mean by it 'wasn't her fault'?" Cloud then finally

asks.

Vincent sighed.

" Fine , but I can guarantee you won't like what you hear."

" The girl is Sephiroth's daughter by blood…"

"WHAT!" Cid exclaimed.

Cloud stared at him with complete shock.

And Yuffie turned away from him.

" I'm afraid she's been kidnapped. So I need your help to find her." He

explained.

" You go, Vincent… I don't want to have anything to do with her." Cloud

said before he walked away.

" Cloud. Wait!" Yuffie shouted as she went after him.

" You owe her!"

Cloud turned to her as she continued.

" You owe her your son's life."

He sighed.

" Fine… I'll help but only because I'm in her debt."

Yuffie turned to Vincent with a smile.

He nodded in understandment then he asked.

" Does anyone else have something to say?"

" I'm going back to bed." Cid announced.

" Oh no you don't Highwind!" Yuffie began as she started pulling back to

hallway by his shirt.

" Your going to help us look for her or else the consequences will be fatal!!"

She shouted slightly as she let go of his shirt.

"OW! What the #! did you do that for?!" Cid asked after he landed on

the hard wooden floor.

" Because Cid your going to help us and like I said earlier everything she

does it isn't her fault." He explained.

" So there! Highwind!" Yuffie then added.

Vincent smiled slightly at his wife's comment before he went to a table and

took a map to see if he can calculate their exact coordinates.

Then.

" What's with all the commotion dad?" Laura asked as she approached him.

He sighed .

" The girl you were talking last night has disappeared or more likely

kidnapped. Laura I know how much you want to help us, but I decided it

would be better if you stay here."

" No. I'm going." Laura replied with a firm tone.

"No. Laura I need you to stay here and look after the younger kids…

Understand."

" Besides I'm sure Zack will force way into coming with us."

" I'm going dad. Besides Luna can look after them."

"Laura… Your the strongest child here. So you need to stay here and look

after them. Just incase they come here and attack." Vincent explained.

Laura looked at him unsurely.

" Believe me Laura by doing this you're already helping us out more than

you know."

" Fine. I'll stay. But be careful out there alright."

Vincent nodded and he patted her head.

Then he reminded her.

" Make sure Skye stays low and out of the way if something happens … ok"

Laura nodded.

Then… " HEY! Papa if Laura's not going , I can come with you?" Luna

asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

He shook his head.

" No Luna you can't…"

" WHU! Why not?!"

" Because it's too dangerous. Especially for someone your age." He explained.

He patted her on the head and then he left the two sisters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside Denzel's house._

" Alright is everyone here?" Vincent asked .

" Yeah, Vincent everyone's here!" Yuffie shouted from behind him.

He nodded and entered the ship that Cid had brought in early that morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside the airship._

Yuffie stared out the window and sighed as the house became smaller and

smaller till it can't seen anymore.

" Be safe girls…" She whispered unfortunately Vincent heard her.

" They'll be fine Yuffie…" He reassured.

" I know Vincent but their still my little girls."

" … I know I'm worried too."

Just then Zack came in.

" Uncle Vincent , uncle Cid wants to know the coordinates."

He nodded and headed to cockpit.

Just then…

" Auuugh…" Yuffie moaned as she slowly clutched her head.

" Aunt Yuffie?" Zack called as she began to tighten the grip on her head.

" Something's … Wrong…" She manage to speak out.

" What? Aunt Yuffie?"

" Jasmine… Jenova… IT'S A TRAP!!" She said suddenly.

" JASMINE WILL TURN INTO JENOVA!!" She screamed.

Then she fell to her knees and fainted.

Luckily Zack was there to catch her in time.

" UNCLE VINCENT!! GET IN HERE QUICK!!" Zack called out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sephiroth's hide out._

Jasmine moaned and stirred.

_Owwww my neck…_

Then she shot up as soon as she remember about Skye.

" Huh… Where am I ?" She asked.

" Your in a safe location." A man answered.

" Safe location…?" She asked as she glared at the man.

She then realize that this not the house that she was staying.

" Where's Skye? What have you done with him?" She hissed.

" Oh… You mean the boy."

" He's back in your prison." He explained.

Just then, Loz came in to the room.

" Loz why you won't give our guest a tour?" The man suggested.

" Come on…" Loz said as he began to lead her out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere else in the hide out._

" So… Loz right? Who was that guy in there?"

" That was our brother Sephiroth."

"Oh. So why do look different from the other two?"

" I don't know mother made me this way."

" Oh…"

" So who is your mother?"

" I don't who she is, only big brother Sephiroth knows her. But I only know

about my purpose."

Jasmine looked at him with a confused expression.

" Purpose?"

" Yeah, our purpose is to take revenge on the planet and everyone else."

" But why?"

" Because the planet is trying to get rid of people like us."

_Oh no I've got to get out of here _Jasmine thought.

" Uh excuse me Loz, I know this a strange question but where's the

bathroom?"

" Oh next door to the left."

" Ok thanks."

And with that Jasmine ran to the bathroom hoping that there's a way out

from there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The bathroom_

Jasmine quickly locked the door and searched high and low for an exit.

Then…

" Great… I found one."

Jasmine looked at the window next to her and climbed.

She opened it and tried to squeeze through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours later…_

" Uhhhh… Well so far so good." She said to herself as she manage to get

half of her body through the window.

Until…

" Uh oh… ARRGH!." She soon realized that she was stuck.

Then she heard someone bust the door and she was pulled back in the

bathroom.

" Where on earth you think you were doing?" Sephiroth asked.

" Getting a away…"

" Yazoo get the mask."

Jasmine gasped then she screamed.

" Your not gonna away with this!!"

Loz then held her down as started kicking and screaming.

" Calm yourself girl this won't hurt at all." Sephiroth reassured her as she

brought the mask closer to her face.

" No! NO! NO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!"

Soon her world went black as she felt that her body was no longer in her

control.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. Personally I felt that a was a bit teen/angsty.

Anyway I hope you like it .

Don't forget to review.


	10. Final Battles and Last Moments

Chapter ten: Final battles and Last moments

Well it's finally coming to a end for this saga of

the story…

So I just wanted to thank everyone who supported

me this far…

Especially, TheDarkMagician and all

my reviewers…

Don't worry this not the final chapter…

There will be two bonus chapters after this…

So be patient 'kay…

--

Chapter ten: Final battles and Last moments

_On the ship_

Vincent Valentine shot up slightly as he felt that

familiar sense of evil rise.

_So he's finally done the unimaginable. _He thought.

Just then…

" Mmmm… Vincent…?"

He turned to Yuffie .

" So you're finally awake."

" W-what happened?"

" You fainted after you shouted about Jasmine

turning into Jenova …"

Yuffie turned away from him and tried to get up.

She nearly fell back but then she got her balance

back.

Vincent followed her as she went out the ship.

--

_Outside the ship with Cloud and Zack_

Both father and son waited patiently for a chance

to attack.

" (Sigh) This taking forever…" Zack said as he

continued watching.

Cloud turned to him and he noticed that Zack

had the look longing.

He understood.

" So , Zack what's kind of relationship do have

with this girl?"

Zack snapped out of his thoughts and he blushed

slightly.

" Nothing, there isn't anything between us…" He

calmly replied.

Cloud shook his head.

" Zack, you know I don't trust her so please…

Don't date her."

" Ok then… I guess I'll date her."

" Zack."

" Just kidding."

Cloud just shook his head again.

--

_The Lifestream._

_The other Zack stood thinking hardly about _

_something._

_Then…_

" _Zack how is everything going down there?" Tifa _

_asked._

" _I don't how to explain it. But let's just say things _

_just got a bit harder for you son."_

_Tifa nodded._

" _Shouldn't we help them?"_

" _Nope. Don't worry. he can handle it."_

_She nodded again. _

--

_Back in Sephiroth's hide out._

'Jasmine' (Jenova) eye's fluttered opened.

As she rise her hands to her face.

" I see that your awake, mother."

Jasmine turned to the sound and saw Sephiroth

entering the room.

" So… I have you to thank then my son…"

She said as she got off the bed and smiled as she stared at him

with her eerie glowing green eyes.

_Back with Cloud and Zack._

Cloud gasped.

" Well… The coast is clear. Let's go…"

Zack stood up.

Then…

" Wait."

Cloud grabbed his arm.

" We're heading back."

Zack stared surprisingly at his father.

" What's going on? Dad?"

" Quiet Zack."

" But—"

" **SHUT UP .**"

Zack continue to watch his father as he walked

away.

_What's going on? _ He thought

--

_Back with Vincent and Yuffie._

" Something's wrong …" Vincent stated.

" What do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

" Vincent."

Both of them turned to Cloud.

" Did you feel that?"

Vincent nodded.

Zack stayed below the ship as he listen closely as

the two continued.

" Cloud you do realize that if things get too

dangerous we will to kill her…"

Zack eyes widen as he continued to listen.

" (sigh) Zack isn't gonna like this at all."

Cloud said as he turned to Vincent.

" Vincent you can't be serious?" Yuffie begged.

He nodded.

" We don't have much of a choice at this point."

Yuffie sighed and prayed for Jasmine's safety.

Then…

" Hey Papa! Looks like you need some help!!"

Shouted the familiar voice of…

" LUNA VALENTINE!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH

TROUBLE!!" Yuffie scolded.

The young girl jumped down from above the ship.

She sighed. " What's the big deal mom it's just

fighting right?"

" Luna … Did you bring your weapons?" Her father

asked.

" Yep! I have them here! Papa!"

Luna looked down at her belt.

Vincent nodded.

" Listen carefully Luna, you may help us… But if

things get out of control I want you to run and

stay low…"

Yuffie sighed and shook her head.

--

_Below the ship_

Zack Strife stood there thinking hard.

He now had two choices…

1. Go in there alone and hope you don't get caught.

2. Wait till everyone makes their moves

Soon he looked up at the ship and sighed.

Zack grabbed his sword from it's harness and

made a run for it.

--

_Inside the ship/ cockpit_

Cid Highwind sat in the pilot's seat then he stared

out and saw…

" Zack! WHAT THE #!"

Cid immediately get off the chair and ran outside to

tell Cloud…

--

_Back with Vincent_

" Vincent how could you?! Luna's only sixteen!!"

" Yuffie… I'm aware of –"

" CLOUD!!" Cid shouted.

All eyes immediately faced him.

" YER KID JUST TAKE OFF TO THE HIDE

OUT!!"

Cloud's eyes widen.

Then he immediately ran after him.

--

_Back with Zack_

He didn't care about the dangers ahead.

Zack Strife readied his sword and quicken his pace…

Then…

_Thud._

" That's enough! Zack!"

" Get off me! Dad!"

Zack then elbowed his father on the face.

Then he started to run again.

Cloud winced as he stood up and followed his

son slowly…

--

_In the hide out_

_CRASH!_

Zack Strife entered the building.

Then…

_SNIKT…_

" If you know what's good for you… You'll tell me where

Jasmine is right now…"

He threatened as he pointed his sword to the unknown entity

beside him.

" Very well… After all she asked for you to be

unharmed…" The entity replied.

" So who are you suppose to be?"

" My name is Kadaj…"

Zack stared at him for awhile.

Soon Kadaj lead him to 'Jasmine's' chamber…

--

_Back with Cloud_

The worried father sighed again as he

wiped two droplets of blood from his

injured mouth and nose.

Then he heard a voice of another person

he cared for…_ " Cloud you need to stop worrying… Zack _

_can take care of himself. ( Chuckles slightly) _

_He's his father's son you know…" _ Tifa reassured.

"I know… But—"

" _Cloud if you go in there then you know how this will end."_

" … I couldn't care less..."

"_Then… I'll be waiting..."_

Soon she disappeared back into the lifestream.

--

_Jasmine/ Jenova's chamber_

_CREAKKKKKKK_

" Jas… Are you in here…?"

Zack focused his sight in the dark room…

Then… He saw a head moved slightly and soon a female voice was heard.

" Tell me why do you call me 'Jas' ?"

His eyes wided in disbelief.

" What are you saying?!"

" Jasmine! That's your name!"

Then something stepped out from the shadows.

" Well I'm afraid Jasmine is stepped out for the moment. Isn't that right… Mother." The new

voice explained.

" You. **You did this. Sephiroth.**"

Zack ran past the man and stared at Jasmine in the eyes.

But discovered that her eyes had changed from blue to green…

" What did you do to her ? " He asked as he stood up and approached the man.

" I fulfilled her purpose."

Zack glared at him as he prepared his sword.

--

_Outside the hide out_

" ZACK WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cloud shouted.

He then approached the doorless entrance…

Then…

_BANG!!_

" ARGH!!"

Cloud clucthed his shoulder.

Then looked up as two figures steppped out the shadows.

--

_Back with Zack_

He gasped.

" Dad…"

Zack stood up , ready to go.

Then…

" Wait…"

" Who are you ?"

He turned to face Jasmine.

" Zack… Zack Strife."

He turned away and ran out to his father.

" Go with him. But please don't hurt him…" Jasmine ordered as she turned to

Sephiroth.

She watched as he left…

Then her eyes flash back to blue and again to green.

--

_Back with Cloud…_

_Clang!_

The first tsurugi blocked another attack as it's

wielder continued to back away.

" What do you want?" He asked.

One man stepped out the shadows…

" Well… If it isn't our other brother…"

Then another man stepped out.

Cloud remembered these two…

Yazoo and Loz.

He stood up and readied himself.

" I thought I finished you off years ago."

Loz smirked as he raised his weapon.

" We can here to find our real mother."

Cloud glared at him.

He was about to attack…

Then…

" WELL GUESS WHAT YOU WON'T FIND HER HERE!!"

Zack shouted as he tackled Loz to the ground.

Then Yazoo send Cloud a warning shot.

The sword wielder smiled and began to attack.

Meanwhile Zack was having a hard time avoiding Loz's attacks…

(Which was surprisingly similar to his mother's)

Loz punched him.

He winced and wipe some blood from his mouth.

He was about to strike…

But then…

" Please there really no need for this."

Sephiroth stated as he held the blade of Zack's sword.

Loz and Yazoo immediately stopped and backed away from the two.

Sephiroth let go of the blade…

Zack then backed up to his father's side.

" Now answer me… What do you three want?"

Sephiroth approached Cloud who pushed Zack

behind him

" You already know what we want Cloud…"

" Zack get out of here…"

" No."

"Now."

Sephiroth watched as father and son continue to

argue.

Then a few moments later Jasmine entered the room.

" Well if it isn't my puppet or should I say puppets…"

Both father and son turned to face her.

" We're not your puppets. Jenova." Cloud stated.

" We don't have anything to do with you. So leave

us out of this!"

Zack looked at his father surprisingly.

" Why do you continue to deny yourself. Puppet…"

" Shut up."

" You know that you'll always be apart of us…"

" **Shut up.**"

Cloud then approached the girl as he raised his

sword.

She didn't move or stir.

--

_Back with the Valentines._

" (Yawns) Papa … What's going on? Where's the action?" Luna complained.

Vincent turned to her and stayed quiet.

She growled in frustration and went back inside the ship.

--

_Inside the Ship._

Yuffie was busy preparing her weapons when she heard Luna entered.

The young girl just huffed in boredom and sank on the passenger seat.

" Hey what's up with you?" Yuffie asked.

" Nothing… I'm just bored." Luna replied.

Yuffie was about to say something else when the ship

shook.

Then…

_BUMP!_

_CRASH!_

Both mother and daughter watched in horror as the ship

was being ripped open from above.

Yuffie slowly reach for her weapon as waited for the

attacker to reveal itself.

Finally with one slash the attacker made itself known as…

" Bahamut Sin…" Yuffie whispered.

Behind her, Luna stood there completely paralyzed until

her mother pushed out the way and covered her.

Soon she let out a big scream.

--

_Back in Denzel's one hour earlier _

_Laura Valentine gasped slightly._

_Something's wrong_

_She grabbed her gun and made her way to the hallway_

--

_The hallway_

" _So lemme get this straight… That girl is related to _

_Sephiroth and ya want us to help her…?" Joey asked _

_unsurely._

_Laura nodded._

" _ARE YA __ !! #-ing CRAZY !!"_

" _JOSEPH HIGHWIND!!" Shera scolded._

_Joey ignored his mother and continued._

" _So… Ya sure ya wanna do this?"_

_Laura nodded again._

_He turned to his older sisters._

" _So wha' do you think? Should help 'em out?"_

_Both sisters looked at each other for a second before _

_nodding their heads._

_Then all eyes turned to face Raiha and Skye._

" _No… I can't come with you." Raiha answered._

" _Understood. Everyone grab your weapons." Laura ordered._

_Then she turned to Joey._

" _Tell me do you know how to fly a helicopter?"_

_He smirked._

" _Course! Even with both hands tied behind my back!"_

--

_Back with Cloud and Zack…_

_CRASH!_

Sephiroth came forward just in time and slammed Cloud

into a wall…

Zack in the other hand was busy fighting Loz

and Yazoo…

"When will you quit?" Zack asked.

Yazoo smirked and tried to shoot him again.

--

_Meanwhile… with Cloud_

" ( Wince) You just don't get it all… No matter how hard

you try, we'll beat you…"

--

_Back with Vincent. _

The gunman turned his head over to the scream.

And saw the ship being attacked.

Instinctively he grabbed his gun and ran towards the it.

--

_Back with Yuffie and Luna_

" MOM!"

" STAY LOW LUNA!!"

Yuffie held her panicking daughter close to her.

Then gunshots were heard from outside.

Yuffie then pulled Luna out of the ship and looked through up through the hole

on the damaged aircraft.

And she saw Vincent shooting Bahamut from below…

Then…

Another shot was heard from above.

Soon a figure was seen diving towards them.

Then the figure was recognized as…

" Laura!" Luna shouted happily.

Both women watched amazingly as Laura fought the monster with her gun.

She manage to back it away from them.

Then she jump from hole into the aircraft.

" Laura what are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.

" No time to explain. Come on."

Laura grabbed her mother and sister by the waist then carried them out of the ship.

--

_Back with Cloud and Zack._

" ARGH!" Zack shouted as threw both Loz and Yazoo off him.

He watched as they crash into the wall.

Then he grabbed Jasmine by the arm and left the hide out.

Cloud saw this and smiled.

" Aren't you missing something Sephiroth?"

He attacked him again.

But Sephiroth slammed him into a wall and left

to find Zack.

--

_Meanwhile…_

" Wait what are we running from…?"

Jasmine/Jenova asked.

Zack stopped for a minute and looked at her.

Her eyes were flashing from green to blue.

" From them." He answered as he took off again.

Then a few minutes later…

" Stop it! Get out of my head!!" Jasmine shouted

as she fell on the ground in pain.

Zack stopped dead in his tracks and looked back.

" Jasmine what's wrong…?" He asked.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

" Please Zack make it stop… I can't hold her for

long…"

" What are you talking about?"

Just then Sephiroth appeared behind them.

Zack turned his head back and readied his sword.

" You stay away from her!"

He shouted as he stood up.

Sephiroth just smirk and began to attack.

Zack manage to dodge every attack that was

thrown at him.

But then…

Sephiroth disappeared.

" What…?"

Soon he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.

Then Sephiroth grabbed him by the shirt and

threw him to a mountain wall.

" Zack!" Jasmine shouted in horror.

Sephiroth watched as she ran over to him.

" Zack… Are you alright…?" She asked worriedly.

" Ahhhh… (Wince, Gasp) Jas…" He began weakly as he stared into her now blue eyes.

" Shhh… Don't speak." She ordered as she place her hand on his mouth.

Then footsteps was heard from behind them.

" Well… What's this? Young love?" Sephiroth mocked he raised his sword.

Zack growled slightly as he painfully stood up.

" (Wince) Jas… Get behind me now…" He ordered.

She reluctantly obeyed.

He slowly reach his sword but discovered that he didn't have it.

" Damn…"

He could only watch as Sephiroth got closer and closer…

Then finally…

" Any last words…?" Sephiroth asked menacingly as he pointed his sword at them.

Zack didn't answer. He just stood bravely infront of Jasmine.

Unknown to them both…

Cloud Strife was already running towards them.

Sephiroth raised his sword.

Zack covered his eyes as he braced himself.

But he didn't feel anything. He only heard the sound of his father's voice.

" LOOK OUT!!"

He opened his eyes as he watched the frighting scene infront of him.

Sephiroth's sword the Masamune went through his father's chest as he stepped infront of them and

then the end of the blade came out from his back.

Soon Sephiroth quickly cut open the left side of Cloud's body.

" DAD NO!!"

Zack immediately caught his injured father.

" JAS GET HELP!"

She nodded and left.

" How pathetic… Is this the what happens when you father children?" He mocked.

" Shut up." Zack threaten.

" Look how weak you've become Cloud…" Sephiroth continued.

" Shut up!"

Zack laid his father down and lunged at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth threw him off.

Then a gunshot was heard.

There Jasmine stood with a gun in her hand.

" Get away from him…" She ordered.

Sephiroth turned around and face her.

She shot him again this time on the side.

" Back off..." She ordered again.

He clutched his injured shoulder and smirked slightly.

" Do you honest think that I can be defeated by a mere gun… And besides you have no one to

help you."

She send a warning shot smiled as Vincent , Yuffie and the others appeared behind her.

Laura and Vincent held up their guns.

Yuffie and Luna readied their weapons as well as the Highwind family.

She looked at him again.

" You see Sephiroth I have something that you don't have… And that thing is love and

kindness… Apparently that's what you lost years ago…"

Behind him Zack slowly stood up.

And continued for her…

" That's why…( Wince) That's why you will never complete

your mission in controlling the planet…

Because where there is light and love , darkness and

hatred shall fall…"

Sephiroth looked at them and raised his sword.

Then vanished…

Everyone kept their weapons close.

Suddenly…

" AHHHH!"

Everyone turned to Zack as he clutched his shoulder.

Not long after that…

" What…" Laura began.

Soon someone grabbed her cape and threw her over a mountain wall.

" LAURA!!" Luna and Yuffie shouted.

Then Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz approached the group.

" Kids get behind me now!" Cid ordered.

Joey and his sisters back away and got into their fighting stances.

--

_Meanwhile_

Zack winced in pain as he tried to get up.

Then Sephiroth approached him from behind.

Soon his voice was heard.

" So is this the strength of a Strife…?" He mocked.

" How pathetic…"

Zack growled and lunged at him.

But Sephiroth threw him off with a swing of his sword.

And he mocked him again…

" Do honestly think you can beat me when your own father can't?"

" Don't talk about my dad like that Sephiroth…"

" Your father's weak…"

" Shut up."

" Why on earth would he sacrifice his life for a mere child like you…?"

" **Shut up.**"

" Your as weak as him…"

" **SHUT UP!!**"

Zack Strife lunged at him with anger.

Unfortunately Sephiroth made his first move and slash his chest with his sword.

Then he pointed his sword on the injured boy.

" How pathetic… Like father, like son…"

Then Sephiroth was about to strike him again when a gunshot rang out.

" You stay away from him…" A female voice threaten.

He smirked and turned to face the girl.

" So I see you want to challenge me too?"

" J-Jasmine ( wince) d-don't … He's too s- strong…" Zack said as he tried to get up.

She turned to him with a smile and said: " I'll be fine…".

Then she turned to Sephiroth.

" I don't know what you want with me… But now you've too far. And I will stop you."

Sephiroth smirked and lunged at her.

--

_Back with Laura_

' _Where am I ?' _She thought.

Then… She felt someone's hand on her cheek as a gentle voice was heard.

" _You need to wake up Laura… Your sister needs you. _

_Your family and friends need you… Please your stronger than this. I know you can do it Laura… _

_You can have my strength."_

Suddenly she opened her eyes and stared at the sky.

" Aunt Tifa …?"

Soon she heard Luna scream.

Laura Valentine reached for her gun and ran towards her sister.

--

_With ...Luna_

_WHAM!!_

Luna Valentine fell on ground as her oppenent Loz kicked her back.

Then she felt him place his foot on her head.

Soon there a click and the sound electricity.

Luna braced herself then… _BANG!_

" You stay away from my sister…" Said the familiar voice of…

" Laura…" Luna began weakly as she reached out her hand.

Laura Valentine took her younger sister's hand and helped her up.

She then laid her near the ship.

Luna smiled and said before falling to unconciousness…

" Looks… Like you kept your promise… Laura."

Her sister nodded and ran back to the battle.

--

_Meanwhile with the Highwinds_

Kadaj smiled as he summoned more creatures and watched them lash out at the Highwind family.

Then…

_WHAM! SMACK! SLAMMO!!_

" HA! That outta teach ya to mess with the amazin' Joey High--! WHOA!!"

" Shut your #damn mouth and pay attention boy!!" Cid scolded as he pulled his son behind him.

Then…

Another monster tried to attack both Highwind men from behind but luckily Ferria and Rhena saw

this…

Then… _WHAM!! CRASH!! _and _SMASH!! _

The monster fell on the ground.

--

_Back with Sephiroth, Jas, and Zack…_

_CLANG!!_

Jasmine block his attack with the gun.

Then with all her might she pushed him off… And ran back to Zack.

" Are you ok?" She asked.

He nodded and stood up ready to fight.

They both watch as Sephiroth approached them.

" Jas… On three we split up and attack from behind…" Zack whispered.

She nodded as he began to count…

" 1… 2… 3… NOW!!"

Both of them ran in separate directions with amazing speed.

Unfortunately it wasn't good enough.

A second before they could attack Sephiroth pushed them both.

Zack flew and crashed into a mountain wall again.

Where as Jasmine crashed to the ground.

But despite their injures both of them stood up again.

" When will you give up… If Cloud Strife isn't strong enough then what makes you think you are?

Sephiroth asked.

Zack smirked.

"Well because for starters we work together… Jas! Now!"

She nodded and shot.

But Sephiroth turned around and block the bullets with his sword.

Zack ran towards him and held him down on the ground.

" JAS SHOOT HURRY!!"

Sephiroth threw him off.

Then Zack landed on the ground with a loud _ Thud…_ and fell unconcious.

Soon he stood again with his sword raised as he walked over to the unconcious Zack Strife…

Sephiroth place his foot on top of the boy's head and prepared to stab him.

But then…

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Sephiroth stopped and looked at his chest.

There were three bullet holes on him.

Then below him…

" (Wince) G-good job Jas…" Zack replied weakly as Sephiroth remove his foot and limped away

from him.

Jasmine ran over to Zack and helped him up.

Then…

" ( Cough) It would take more than a gun mere to stop me…" Sephiroth said weakly as he approach

the two again.

Zack turned to Jasmine and whispered.

" Stay here… I have a plan…"

She watched as he ran to Sephiroth.

Zack was about tackle him but.

" Ahhhh…"

He felt a sharp pain on his chest.

Jasmine watched as Sephiroth lifted Zack up with his sword.

" Well… I guess the what they say is true… Like father, like son…" He mocked as he struggled

to get the sword out.

" You'll… N-never win… Not a-as long as I'm here…" Zack gasped as he placed both hands on the

the sword and pushed.

Soon he lifted Sephiroth off the ground.

Jasmine and Sephiroth watched in shock as he pulled the sword out and threw it along with it's

wielder…

Despite his injuries Zack ran and punched his opponent on the gut.

" JAS! SHOOT HIM NOW!!"

She pulled the trigger.

Then…

_BANG!_

Sephiroth fell to the ground never to get up again.

Zack smirked as he fell to the ground and fainted in exhaustion.

Jasmine ran over to him and held him.

" Come on Zack… This is no time sleep…"

She shook him lightly but didn't get a response.

She tried again but got the same result.

Then she sighed and lifted his head closer to hers.

Soon their lips met with one another.

Then…

" Jas… What are you doing?" Zack asked tiredly as she moved her head away.

" Nothing… Just waking you up that's all…" She stated while blushing.

He smiled.

Then…

" Jasmine! Zack! Are you alright?!" Yuffie asked worriedly as everyone started to appear.

" Yeah… Aunt Yuffie we're alright…" Zack began weakly.

Soon Cloud's coughs were heard.

Zack stood up and limped to his father.

" Dad… Don't worry we'll get help your going to be alright." Zack whispered despite the fact

that he knew his father was dying.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Jasmine wanted to walk over to them…

But Vincent place his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

He watched as father and son spend their last moments together.

--

_Back with Zack_

" Dad please don't leave…" Zack begged.

Cloud slowly shook his head.

" N-no… Zack… It's useless… I'm already dying…"

"Don't talk like that… You'll be fine…"

" (Wince) Stop… Talking and listen…"

He nodded and listen close to his father's whispers.

" Zack… There's so many things I have so many things to tell you… (cough) but I'm going

to make it short…"

" Remember everything I taught you… And move on…"

Zack nodded as he felt his heart shatter.

Then a he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head back and saw his mother.

" _Here Cloud …" _ She said as she handed him Zack's sword.

The dying father took it.

She smile and disappeared back into the lifestream.

Then he lifted it to his son.

" T-this… Sword represents who you are… (Gasp) And who your

fighting for… Treasure it…"

Zack nodded and took it from his father's hand.

" Please… don't go…" He begged.

Cloud smiled and gripped his son's shoulder and said with his last

breathes.

" You are Zack Strife … I want the world… To remember you

as you are… (Wince, gasp) … Not because your my son…"

Zack felt the world had froze in time…

Then he felt the hand on his shoulder slide.

He looked down at his father.

His chest had stopped rising.

His eyes could no longer keep themselves open.

His head turned to the side as his neck could no longer support it.

" Dad…" Zack began softly as he shook him lightly.

He subconciously let a few tears slide as his world along with his memories started to fade

away from him…

Finally he understood…

Then he let out all his pain, anger, and sadness through one

scream…

--

Meanwhile with Vincent and the others…

Jasmine watched painfully as she witness Zack breaking down

in sadness…

Then she felt Vincent remove his hand from her shoulder.

" Go to him…" He ordered.

Without thinking twice she ran as fast as she could hoping for

this nightmare to end…

--

Back with Zack…

He was in stage where nothing could be reached.

Then...

" ZACK! ZACK!!" Jasmine called out.

He couldn't remember her name for awhile then finally…

" J-Jasmine…" He whispered as she walked over to face him…

But she gasped when she saw his eyes.

Both of them bore the image of an broken soul.

It won't be long before he completely forgets everything and

everyone...

" P-please… Look after… Look after… Skye and Raiha… Tell them …

I'll come back someday…" He said as he stood up.

He then picked his father's sword and plunged it into the ground.

Jasmine stared at him sadness in her eyes as he walked away…

She couldn't move no matter how much she told her body to.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she reached for him despite the distance between them.

" Please… don't go…" She whispered knowing that

he can no longer hear her.

--

Meanwhile

" Do you think he'll get over it Papa …?" Luna asked.

Vincent turned to her and shook his head.

Then he turned around and left her there.

She watched as Jasmine broke down crying.

_Oh… Zack be safe out there_… She thought as she release a few

tears.

--

Somewhere in deserts…

A teenaged boy with strawberry blonde and blue eyes was seen

holding a broadsword while riding behind a truck.

He couldn't remember who he was or where he was going…

Then he saw the sword.

_Am I a swordsman? _ He thought as he lifted it.

Then…

A phone rang.

He listened closely as the driver began his conversation…

" Xas! It's good to hear from you…! So how is everything in

Gongaga? Did you manage to get your sword fixed yet…?"

The boy turned and stared at the sword again…

" Xas…" He repeated.

_That is my name._

--

Don't worry like I said before this is not the final chapter.

There will be two more chapters after this one…

So I hope you enjoyed the story.

Please review.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

_It has been a month since the reawaking and Zack's _

_sudden disappearance… Now I realize that life will _

_never be the same again…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the home of Jasmine and Skye_

Jasmine sighed again and looked over to Skye.

He took the news of his father's death and brother's

disappearance quite hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback…_

"_Raiha what's talking them so long…?" Skye whined._

" _I don't know maybe this guy is strong… Like daddy." She replied._

_Then a sound of an aircraft was heard._

" _THEIR BACK! THEIR BACK!!" Skye announced happily._

_She smiled and followed Skye to the hallway._

_Once there…_

_She saw everyone , expect for her father and brother…_

_Soon after Skye had finished hugging everyone, Jasmine called them over._

" _I- I hate to tell you this… But your father passed away…" She said._

_Skye looked at her confusingly…_

" _Passed away? What does that mean?" He asked._

_Behind him…_

_Raiha fell to her knees in tears._

" _That's not true… It's a lie. Your lying! He can't be dead!" She shouted._

_Jasmine watched as Denzel picked up Raiha and held her._

_Then she felt someone tugged her shirt._

_Skye looked up at her._

" _Is my daddy dead…?" He asked._

_She nodded._

" _He died saving… Saving me and your brother."_

_He looked at her again._

" _Is Zack ok…? Where is he…?"_

_She crouched down and place her hand on his cheek._

" _He's alright… But. I don't where he is now… He said he'll come back."_

_Skye sniffed and cried on her shirt._

" _I (sob) I want them back… (sob) Zack promised me that he'll come back and play with _

_me…"_

" _Shhh… It'll be alright you'll see…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in reality…_

Jasmine sighed.

Not long after that day, Raiha asked her to take care of Skye .

After that he's been with her ever since…

" Hey Jas…"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the child next to her.

" Yes. Skye…"

" When will dinner be ready? I'm hungry!" He complained.

She smiled and answered.

" In a minute…"

She watched him run off.

Then she looked out the window.

" Zack… Where ever you are I want to know I'll be waiting for you…"

Unknown to her Skye stood behind her and listened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Wutai's palace that night…_

Laura Valentine was busy packing her clothes, gun and a bit of money.

She then reached for the bullets on top of her shelf…

But the plank broke and fell on her.

_CRASH!_

She rubbed her head.

_I hope nobody heard that…_

Then…

" Hey Laura was that?!" Luna asked as she came in.

Laura ignored her as she picked up the bullets and placed it beside her travelling stuff.

Luna saw this and asked.

" Are you leaving…?"

She nodded.

Luna went to her and hugged her tightly.

" Please visit us when you can and don't forget to call…"

Laura nodded again and returned the hug.

Then she turned her parents who came moments later.

Her mother walked over and hugged her.

" Please be safe ok…"

" I will… Mom."

She looked at her father who gave her a nod in understandment.

Laura ran to the balcony and jumped down.

She landed with a thud.

Then she looked at her home for once last time before turning around to face the start of her

journey…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Lifestream_

" _Is this how it's going to end ?" Tifa asked._

" _Nah… They'll see each other again don't worry…" Zack replied._

_She nodded._

_Then she turned to the another man beside her._

" _Will the three of them alright without us… Cloud."_

_He nodded._

" _Just like our son said fighting is in their blood. They won't give up so easily." He said _

_turning to her. _

" _But we will be there when they need us Tifa. Always."_

_She smiled and took his hand._

_She knew he was right._

_No matter what happens they'll be there for them forever._

_­_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No matter how hard the journey is for them…_

_Life will continue… Meeting new experinces and lessons to come._

_And they will move on eventually…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

No it's not the end just yet.

Next is the profile of characters.

Anyway please review.


	12. Profile of characters

**Profile of Characters**

Name : Zack Strife

Birthday : 29 January

Age: 17 to 18

Weapon: Tsurugi ( In honor of Cloud's first

Tsurugi)

Appearance:

Zack has spiky strawberry blond hair

(Originally Black).

He wears a black sleeveless T- shirt with long baggy

navy blue pants, boots, and a harness on his back.

He has blue eyes just like his dad.

Later he wore his father's (Zack Fair's)

old SOLIDER uniform

Personality:

Generally Zack is a sweet and caring person. But he

gets serious when necessary.

History:

Zack's story began at the age of 2 when his sister Raiha was born which made him

constantly jealous of her until he turned 5.

Then at the age of 7 he meet Reno ( Who he later consider a friend) while playing tag with

his sister.

Soon at the age of 12 he began training in sword fighting with his father.

At the age of 13 he's youngest brother Skye was born and this was also the day when he

met Laura and Luna Valentine and Ferria, Rhena and Joey Highwind .

Then at the age of 15 he got his first motorcycle and often helped his father with the

deliverly service. This was also the time when he nearly lost his life while trying out his

skills on monsters outside the city.

At 17- 18 he had mastered his swordsmanship and this was also the time he and his father

(along with friends) fought Sephiroth.

During this time his skills were put to the test also this was the year his mother was killed.

Not long after this he lost his memories due to the death of another parent and he was last

seen riding a truck.

--

Name: Raiha Strife

Age: 16

Birthday : 23 February

Weapon : None

Appearance : Raiha has blonde hair braided into one pigtail.

She wears an outfit similar to her mother's ( Note it's

not the one from FFVII : AC or KH2 but from the original game)

Before she just wore a one long sleeved white tank top with a brown mini skirt.

She has reddish brown eyes like her mother.

Personality:

Actually Raiha is a lot like her mother.

But she has a powerful temper.

Basically she's a mother figure to the group.

History:

Raiha is the second biological child of Cloud and Tifa.

Her story began when Zack was 2 years old.

At the age of 3 while walking with her brother to the shop.

She was nearly hitted by a motorcycle, luckily Zack pushed her in time.

Then at age 5 she met Reno ( Who she might have a slight crush on.)

Soon at the age of 6 - 10 she trained in martial arts with her mother.

At 16 she mastered her martial art skills and during this time she often helped out her father

and older brother physically and emotionally while looking after her younger brother Skye.

Soon after learning about her father's death and brother's disappearance she gave guardianship

of Skye to Jasmine… ( Her brother's 'love' interest)

--

Name : Skye Strife

Age : 5

Birthday : 22 July

Appearance :

Skye looks just like a chibi version of his father.

( Although his hair colour is slightly darker than his father's)

and through out the story he wore a white T-shirt with blue shorts and sneakers.

Personality :

Just like every five year old, he is sweet and innoncent.

But he does become brave when it is necessary.

History:

Skye's story started at the age 1…

During that time he was often described as a small precatious toddler who often cries for his parents

and older siblings, he is also known to pull his dad's and brother's spikey hairs.

Later on when on the disappearance of his older brother and father's death, Jasmine became his new

guardian and they both live in a house somewhere in Wutai.

But through out the years he became a sweet and innocent little boy.

Despite then fact that he might felt that he was betrayed by his brother.

Weapon: None

--

Name : Laura Valentine

Age : 19

Birthday : 31 October

Weapon: Gun

Appearance :

Laura has long black hair which is tied to a ponytail.

Like her father she has crimson/red eyes and she wears a red cape.

She also wears a long sleeve shirt made out of leather and long pants made from the same material.

Basically she looks like a female version of her father. (Minus the golden claw)

Personality:

She like her father in many ways.

(Although she cares for

her sister and friends and trys to protect them in

anyway possible. )

History:

Laura Valentine's story began at the age of three, on the day Luna was born.

During this time she is shown to be a highly intelligent, quiet, monotone and serious.

But as the years go by she slowly lightens up.

--

Name: Luna Valentine

Birthday : 17 June

Age : 16

Appearance:

Luna has black chin length hair and like her

father and sister she has crimson/red eyes.

But like her mother she wears a tank top with

short pants.

Personality

Luna is a lot like her mother in a way ,

but she can be serious and feisty when necessary.

History:

Not much is known about her past.

Expect that she's Laura's younger sister and she's the girl who likes to get into trouble.

But despite this she can be pretty careful at times and often does rely on her sister's protection.

Weapon: Giant Shruiken.

--

Name : Ferria Highwind

Birthday : 29 February

Age : 19

Appearance : Ferria has elbow length sandy brown

hair and blue eyes.

She wears a light blue shirt with a brown leather

jacket like her father and long dark brown pants

with boots.

Personality:

She is often calm and quiet , but she also knows when to get down and dirty.

History: Not much is known about her past except that she's Cid and Shera's daughter and Rhena

and Joey's sister.

Weapon: Her hands and feet.

--

Name : Rhena Highwind

Birthday: 29 February

Age : 19

Apperance:

Rhena also has elbow length hair like her sister but the only difference is that her colour is blonde

like her father.

And she wears a outfit that is similar to her father's expect that she uses a mini skirt and no

goggles.

Personality:

Like Ferria she also quiet and calm. But she can be a bit timid although she knows

when to fight.

History: Not much is known about her past except that she's Cid and Shera's daughter and Ferria

and Joey's sister

Weapon : Hands and feet or a metal rod.

--

Name : Joseph " Joey" Highwind.

Birthday : 23 June

Age : 13

Appearance :

Joey has brown hair chin length and blues eyes.

Like his father he wears goggles ( Which he uses

as a bandana to pull the front side of hair back)

He wears a white sleeveless shirt with long

brown baggy pants and black boots.

Personality :

Actually Joey has a kind heart and he cares for

his parents, friends and older sisters.

But like his father he is often hard headed , loud

mouthed, and swears sometimes when he loses

his temper , freaks outs, gets surprised or just when he

gets angry…

History:

Joey is youngest child of Cid and Shera Highwind.

He is a excellent Pilot despite his age.

Other than that not much is known about him.

Except that he meet Zack at the age of 8.

Weapon:

A metal spear just like his dad.

--

Name : Jasmine

Birthday: Unknown

Age : 17

Personality : Jasmine is generally a sweet kid, although she is a daughter of a crazed ex- solider be

despite this fact she can be a calm and easy going type of girl who watches out for others.

But when she doesn't like something you better watch it.

Weapon: A sword and a few guns

Appearance:

Jasmine has blonde hair with silver highlights. And the colour of her eyes is blue or

green. ( Her eyes can changes colour )

History :

Jasmine is a sweet hearted girl god only knows why she isnt like her father. She has dreams of a man

coming to her and putting jenova's mask on her face. these dreams happen only when he gets to close.. as far

as she knows he knows nothing of her. cause of the terrior he had giving the world. jasmine knows nothing

of him. not even his name. Vincent V made sure that she doesn't know anything about him. To him the

less she knows the better . Vincent took some blood samples while she slept and read the results

seeing that she had hojo DNA meaning her father was his son. he also had seen a high amount of

jenova cells.

He made a family watch over her till he came for her. But he never got the chance because she left

after her foster father hit her .

She was 17 at the time. Now when her biological father is either close or she gets to mad or a litle

upset her blue eyes change like her fathers.


	13. A sneak peek into the future

SURPRISE!! Ok guys this the final chapter of the story and a small sneak

peek in of the upcoming sequel.

But before we start I want you the readers to know that I already displayed a

new poll in my profile page.

Now you can vote whether you want a prequel or sequel to this story.

Either is fine.

Anyway on with the fanfic!

--

Chapter thirteen: A sneak peek into the future

_4 Years after the defeat in the WRO headquaters…._

A young woman with black shoulder length hair and red eyes entered the

building.

Then Reeve Tuesti greeted his strange visitor.

" Who are you miss and what exactly are you doing here in WRO?"

" My name is Laura Valentine and I wish to fight in the WRO as a volunteer not a

employee…" She replied.

Reeve nodded in understandment.

" Well… It's a pleasure to meet Vincent's daughter. Tell me how is your

father?"

"I'm not really sure… I haven't seen my parents or younger sister in

four years…"

" My , my times has changed… I certainly didn't except Vincent to settle

down and start a family… Anyway it's nice to meet you miss… I'm sorry

what was your name again?"

" Laura Kisaragi Valentine…"

" Kisaragi…? Wait your mother wouldn't happen to be—"

" Yuffie Kisaragi the single white rose of Wutai." She cut in.

He shook his head in disbelief.

--

_One year later… In Sephiroth's old hide out._

Laura traced the foot print on the ground.

Then she turned to spot where the madman was supposively killed.

She got closer to the spot and saw a small trail of bloodied footprints.

_Strange… Why is there only one footprint? I assumed that Kadaj and his gang took his body… Then there should _

_three. Unless... He's –_

" No… It can't be…" She whispered.

Soon the same chilling voice was heard once again.

" But it is…"

Laura quickly grabbed her gun and aimed at him.

But when she turned around he had disappeared.

Then…

" AHHHHH!!"

Laura gripped her bleeding shoulder.

Then she was kicked multiple times by Sephiroth till she rolled to the edge of the cliff.

He then finally walked over to Laura who winced in pain.

Then he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to the end of the cliff before he asked :

" Any last words?"

She remained silent and tried to point her gun at his head.

But then ripped the gun off her hand and threw it behind him.

" Well I guess that's a no…" He whispered as he knocked her out.

Then he let go of her hair and watched as fell 10 meters below.

Soon he left…

However he unaware that one of WRO's soliders named Lionel was watching.

Then the solider ran and climbed down the cliff.

--

_Below the cliff._

Lionel continued to climb down, but stopped when he saw a heavily injured

Laura laying on a ledge not far below him.

" Ms. Valentine!!" He screamed as he jumped down.

He then ran to her and shook her lightly.

Then he felt something drip on his trousers.

Lionel looked down and saw blood.

Again he turned to the unconcious Laura and notice that she suffered a head trauma .

Quickly he radioed the WRO for help.

Then he ripped then sleeve of his uniform and wrapped it around her injury.

--

_Hours later in Wutai…_

Luna Valentine twisted and turned as she faced one horrible nightmare.

--

_In her dreams_

_Luna Valentine walked around in the darkness…_

" _Mom! Papa! Laura!! Anyone?!" She called._

_But unfortunately her calls were left unanswered…_

_Then… Suddenly she felt something grabbed her foot._

_And soon she was being shallowed in the darkness…_

_Soon a familiar was heard…_

" _Well if it isn't the Valentine girl…"_

" _Let go!"_

" _I'm afraid I can't do that…"_

_Then suddenly a bright light appeared and a gunshot was heard._

_Soon a figured stepped out of the light._

" _I won't let you hurt anyone Sephiroth. Especially Luna!" A voice shouted._

_Then Luna recongnize the voice._

" _L-Laura is that you?" She asked softly._

" _Yes." As the voice said this the light disappeared and she was made visable to those around her._

" _Laura! I'm soooo glad to see you!!" Luna shouted happily as she clunged to her sister._

" _I wish I can say the same about you… But my time is short. And I want no interuptions."_

_Laura pointed her gun to the up the darkness and …_

_BANG!!_

_Soon light began to fill the room and the darkness faded away, taking Sephiroth with it._

_Then she turned to Luna._

" _Please listen to me I want you to warn Jasmine and the others. He's back Luna and he will hurt you. _

_Unfortunately due to circumstances I won't be there to protect you… So please guard Jasmine and the rest _

_while I'm gone…"_

_Luna nodded._

_Then Laura hugged her sister._

" _Laura what are you—?"_

" _Luna try to understand… This might be my last chance to do this, alright."_

_She nodded again but this time in understandment , then she return the hugged and said : " I don't worry _

_Laura I'll protect them like my life depended on it!!"_

_Her sister smiled slightly at her determination and whispered before fading away…_

" _I know I can count on you… Till then take care… Sis…"_

_Then finally Laura disappeared infront of her sisters eyes…_

--

_Back in reality_

Luna opened her eyes and shot up.

_It was a dream? _She thought while getting off her bed.

Then she looked up at the night sky and saw the moon.

Soon she folded her hands together and whispered:

" Laura if your out there then… I want to thank you for being there for all us."

--

_Despite distances and hardships these people have a relationship that bonds them together._

_For everyhthing ending is just the beginning of a new journey, a new story…_

--

Ok guys this it the end of the saga.

Well it's been fun writing this, now I would like to know what you think.

SO please review and I'll see you nexttime!

Later!!

Oh yeah and thanks again TheDarkMagician for helping me out! I owe ya big time!

Ok till then see ya later!!


End file.
